Getting His Life Back
by quitarqueen06
Summary: For three years he had to find a reason to drag himself out of bed, a reason to go on with his life but could one shopping trip and one little girl give him back his life.
1. The Reason

Hey Guys!

This is my new story. I got the idea for this when i was at my Ma's watching TV and this lady on a TV show said. We should count our self's bless if we have at lest one chance of happiness. So then somehow Gotta Go My Own Way started to play in my head so yea i just got on a roll and this came out. Oh and Thank you Allyson for putting up with my text asking you and about like things for the story. Please review and tell we what you think.

xox

A.N: I Don't own HSM.

* * *

It had had been about three years since Troy had lost the most important thing to him. And that was a girl called Gabriella Vanessa Montez. When they meet on New Year's eave at a kids party or young adults party as his mother called it, he felt like his world had change for the best. She helped him change from a self cantered jock into the kind hearted person he is today. But he wasn't his old joyful self since the day she left. Gabriella was the reason Troy got out of bed in the morning, the reason he moved to Berkley so he could be 32.7 miles away from her, she was the reason he was happy. Gabriella was also the reason he now laid awake for hours thinking about her which ended up with Troy crying himself to sleep, she was the reason that after only a few hours sleep he would lay awake thinking of a reason to get up and go to work, Gabriella was the reason his parents made him moved back home with them because he would go days with out rolling over in bed let a lone leaving his room or house. Over the last few years Troy's family and closet friends had become very worried about him, even Taylor who was Gabriella's best friend hatred her from what she did to Troy.

"Troy, are you awake sweetie?" Anna asked walking into Troy's room, "Honey you have to get up and go to work with Dad," Anna said walking over and stroking Troy's head. Troy shyly smiled up at his Mom with watery eyes.

"Oh sweet heart," Anna said pulling him up into a hug, "It's going to ok now your back with us, I know nothing can replace Gabriella," as she said her name she could hear Troy cried harder, so she just held him closer, "But one day you will find something else to give you a reason to jump out of this bed in the morning, now come on I'll make you scrambled eggs," Troy slowly got out of bed and put a shirt on and followed Anna down stairs.

Jack was doing the paper work he had to finish before going to school when he saw his wife walking into the kitchen holding there sons hand, Anna led Troy to the table making him sit next to Jack before starting on breakfast. Jack was going to ask Troy how he slept but before he could Troy downed the large mug of coffee Jack had just made then pulled the paper work away from his father and started to do it. Jack looked up at Anna who was looking at him, meaning she saw it too. Jack didn't have to ask Troy how he slept he knew, He knew he must of stayed up all night crying over Gabriella, it hurt Jack to see his son like this. Over the last two an half years Jack and Anna had learnt a lot more about there son. They now knew he didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to keep the pain to him self and every now and then he needed one of then to be there for him. They knew he would rather be at work or working on things for work then being around Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi or Jason. They knew the remaining members of the gang under stood and they were very supportive of Troy. Taylor and Chad both worked at the school and would take over Troy's classes if Troy was having one of his 'I'm not getting out of bed because I have no reason in life to" days.

"Here you go Troy," Anna said putting a plate on scrambled eggs in front of him, "What do you boys have to do to day?" she asked sitting down in her seat after putting a plate in front of Jack and her self.

"The usual Mom," Troy said taking a bite of food, "Go over things for the next game, practice for the game and teach kids about stuff," Troy said dully.

"But Darbus has a new musical," Jack started, "I'll have to march in there and take my players out and we will have the same fight we have every time,"

"Um I'm" Troy started standing up and putting his plate in the sink, "I'm going to go get ready then head off early," So with that Troy ran up to his room and in to the adjacent bathroom, once he finished his icy cold shower he walked back into his room with only a towel around his waste, he stopped and turned and waved out to the 16 year old girl that lived next door who would always perv on him thought his balcony window from hers, he then went and got dressed in his walk in closet. After putting on a part of dark wash jeans, a light blue button down shirt with a plan white shirt under neath and black converse he walked down stairs grabbed his keys.

"See you at work Dad," He called out, "Bye Mom," he shut the door and jumped into his car and drove to East High.

* * *

"It pains me to see him like this Anna," Jack said putting the last of the papers into his bag, "He could have been a great basketball player heck a great singer even but he ended up in the same job I picked,"

"Jack I know all you want is the best for him," Anna said walking over and hugging him, "I want it too, we got him home where we can look after him, I just never picked her to be the type of girl to do this to him, I'm sorry I got to run to work can you pick these things up at the store for me please,"

"Sure," Jack said kissing his wife and taking the list before she ran out the door which he did so too shortly after.

* * *

It was only the middle of another busy day at East High but Troy lucky had no more classes so he could go home.

"Hey Dad," Troy said walking in to his Dads office, "I'm setting off so do you want me to do anything?"

"Would you mind getting these things for your Mother," Jack said handing the list to Troy, "Oh and Troy do me a favor take a break and do something fun," Troy smiled taking the list and walked out and made his way to the shops.

Troy made his way down the first row looking for the things on his Moms list when he felt something run into his leg. Troy looked down to see and little girl with very light tanned skin, dark brown curly hair that had natural lighter brown strikes though it, she looked up at Troy with teary Crystal blue eyes.

"Hey sweetie," Troy said banding down to her leave, "Are you ok? What's your name?" He asked her.

"My names," she started.

"Annabel!"

* * *

OK i hope you guys like please tell me what you think. Love M xox


	2. Hey Sweetie

Hey Guys.

Thank you so much to every who reviewed this story it meant heaps because i really thought this sucked lol. So yea i got bored and kinda thought i might as well put a chapter up. I'm still working on this and i have things i know i want to happened in the future so i have typed them up so please stick with me because i kinda got to fill in the bits in the middle. Lol so yea i hope you all like it and please tell me what you think.

* * *

"Hey sweetie," Troy said banding down to her leave, "Are you ok? What's your name?" He asked her.

"My names," she started.

"Annabel!" a frantic voice cut her off, "I turn my back for two seconds and you run away," She said to the little girl, "I'm so sorry if she, Oh my gosh Troy," Isabelle Montez exclaimed pulling Troy into a hug.

"Mrs Montez?" Troy said getting a weird look from Isabelle. Troy had not seen Isabelle since he and Gabriella came back for a holiday there second year of college. Before Isabelle could replay her phone rang.

"Excuse me for one second Troy," Isabelle said putting her phone out, "Annabel stay with this nice man," Annabelle looked up at Troy.

"Have I meet you before?" she asked turning her head to the side, "I've hared you before," Troy was about to answer when Isabelle came back.

"I'm sorry Troy," said once she was next to him again, "Work just called and said they need me so I have to find someone to look after Annabel because I can't take her with me,"

"Well Mrs Montez," Troy said earning the same look from Isabelle. She had always hated it when he called her that and not Isabelle, "My Mom runs a day-care and I have the rest of the day off so I was going to help her out, I could take Annabel with me, I'm sure Mom and Dad would love to catch up with you and Mr Montez so you could come around for dinner and pick her up then,"

"Are you sure that's not to much trouble Troy?" Isabelle asked and Troy shook his head. Isabelle had always had a good relationship with Troy in many ways he was just like the son she never had. If she could trust anyone with Annabel it was Troy. "Oh you are a life saver, I have to go now so do you mind grabbing her car seat out of my car?"

"No not at all," Troy Isabelle and Annabel walked out to Isabelle's car and Troy grabbed Annabel's bag and car seat and put them in his Hummer that happened to be parked right next to Isabelle's car.

"Now you be a good girl for Troy ok," Annabel nodded and gave Isabelle a hug, "Thank you every much Troy,"

"It's totally fine," Troy said returning the hug she gave him, "Come around 7, for dinner," Isabelle nodded and got in her car and drove off. Troy picked Annabel up and made his way back in to the shop. Annabel wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and snuggled her head into the crock of his neck. Troy felt normal with this little girl in his arms but what he didn't under stand was why old couples were smiling and him and why middle aged women were letting awe's escape their mouths, then Troy court a glimpse of him self in a shop window. He stopped to see Annabel lightly gripping on to his collar asleep with her head in the crock of his neck. Troy smiled at the sight in the window but then he realised for the first time in a long time he had smile a true smile not a smile to hide all the hurt he was felling.

Troy quickly made his way into the store and got all the things on his mothers list, which he found slightly hared because he had to juggle a little girl in one arm and a basket in the other.

"Aww, isn't she cute," a lady said as Troy stoped to look at all the different fabric softeners, "Is she yours?" she asked him.

"Oh she's," Troy couldn't finish because he was cut off.

"Daddy, when are we going home?" Annabel asked half asleep.

"Soon sweetie," Troy said readjusting her so she could go back to sleep, "I just got to get a few more things,"

"Well aren't you the sweetest Dad ever," the lady said, "Her mother is a very lucky girl," Troy just smiled as the lady walked off. Then it hit him, Annabel called him Daddy and he acted as if he was. Troy quickly got the last thing on the list, payed and went out to his car, after putting the shopping in the boot; he put Annabel in her car seat making sure he didn't wake her. He pulled out of the parking lot and started the 20 minute drive to the day care Anna ran. On the way there Troy found him self looking in the review mirror to make sure she was ok. By the time Troy got to his Moms work Annabel was still asleep. So Troy got out of the car grabbed the things that were on the list that were meant for the day care and then carefully got Annabel out of the car, after shutting the door and re-adjusting her so she was resting on his shoulder once again, he made his way inside only to find all the kids having lunch.

"Hey Mom," Troy said walking over to her and giving her the bags, "Do you still have that couch in your office?"

"Yes Troy but," Anna froze when she saw Annabel on his shoulder, "Who is she Troy oh please don't tell me,"

"Mom, No Mom!" Troy exclaimed knowing what his mother must be thinking, "She's Isabelle's Grand Daughter, Isabelle had to go to work and had no one to look after her so I said I would bring her here with me, um Mom I kinda invited Isabelle and James over for dinner to night," Troy said smiling shyly.

"Oh sweetie that's fine," Troy sighed in relief, "You better lay her down there should

be a blanket in there some where," Troy turned and made his way in to his mothers office and tried to put Annabel down on the couch but her grip on his shirt was to strong.

"What do I do now," Troy thought, "Today was a good day to wear a t-shirt under this shirt," Troy undid the buttons on his dress shirt leaving him with a plane white t-shirt, he wrapped his dress shirt around Annabel. His shirt was like a floor long dress on her but he couldn't stop from thinking it look all to right. Troy laid her down on the couch and pulled out a blanket from behind his Mom's desk and draped it over her. Troy stood and watched her before pushing a stray curl from her face and for a split second he thought he saw Gabriella but he shock it off and walked back out to his Mom.

"Hey Mom," Troy said once he got to Anna, "Is it a bad thing if a kid calls you Dad?"

"What do you mean Troy?" Anna asked picking up the plates the kids had left after they ran out side to play.

"Well after Isabelle left I was finishing the shopping and this lady came up to me and," He stoped as he court a plate his Mom dropped, "She asked me if Annabel was mine and before I could answer Annabel woke up and called me Daddy and asked when we would be going home,"

"And what did you say?" She asked.

"I umm well you see," Troy stutter, "I said soon sweetie," Troy jumped when he hared the plates crash into the sink. Anna slowly turned around to look at Troy but before she could say anything crying could be hared from her office so with out thinking Troy ran off as fast as he could and Anna followed.

* * *

ok yea lol I might put the next chapter up to night or tomorrow so please tell me what you think i i'll do it sooner.

Love M (Still don't want to typo 6 more letters)


	3. I'll Get Him Back

Hey Guys.

Lol. I know i only updated this like a few hours ago but hey. I hope you all like it Please please please tell me what you think. Trust me i can take what ever you have to say. The next chapter has a few heart to heart kinda thing in it so yea tell me what you all think and i'll update faster. Well better let you all read this and i'll get because to writing more of 15 years to long.

Love M

* * *

"Hey shhh sweetie I'm here," Troy said running in to her and scooping her up in his arms, "Mom how do I get her to stop crying?" Troy asked after a few minutes of rocking her back and fourth.

"Try singing," Anna said, "It used to stop you all the time,"

"Mom I haven't sang in years," Troy said truthfully since the day Gabriella walked away some three years ago he had not sang one note, "Plus I don't know any songs,"

"Oh Troy give her here," Anna said walking over and taking Annabel off Troy, Anna started to sing rock a bye baby on the tree top and was very shocked to see Annabel holding on to Troy's shirt for dear life and just shake her head, after finishing the song Annabel started to struggle in Anna's arms.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Annabel cried holding her arms out to Troy, "I want Daddy," She cried, once again with out thinking Troy ran over and scoped her out of Anna's arms. Troy moved her so that she was resting her head on his shoulder again, Anna stood back in shock.

"Mom I think I'm going to take her home," Troy said picking up her bag, "Annabel said goodbye,"

"Bye," Annabel said looking at Anna over Troy's shoulder. Anna froze when she saw Annabel's eyes for the first time.

"Oh Troy what has happened?" Anna said to no one, "Oh tonight's dinner is going to be fun,"

"Ok here we are Sweetie," Troy said parking the car in the drive way, "Are you hungry?" Troy asked as he got Annabel out of the car.

"Yes," she said smiling at Troy.

"Ok well I don't do this everyday and I don't to it for everyone, so can you keep a secret?" Troy said sitting Annabel on the counter in the kitchen, "Well I am the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich maker," he said grabbing the stuff out to make her a sandwich. After making them lunch and watching and movie that involved and melted butter covered popcorn fight and lemon and milk formula fight Troy decided he better clean up. So once he finished he look about at the little girl laying on the couch. He ran over and scooped her up.

"You little miss," He said as he started to walk up the stairs, "Need a bath and then we both are going to have a nap," So Troy help Annabel have a bath then he found that she didn't have any pj's in her bag so he found one of his old East Hight shirts and put it on her then tucked her into bed, he than ran in to the closet and grabbed and pare of his East High track pants and a East High shirt then ran in to the bathroom. Having a quick warm shower he put on his clothes and jumped on the other side of his bed and stared at the roof but was shocked when he felt something curl into his side. Troy looked down to find Annabel sound asleep curled up in his side with her arm over him. Troy wrapped an arm around her and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Jack finished late and raced home. He was very worried about Troy and wanted to see if he was ok. This had been a daily thing for the last two and a half years. Jack walked into the house to find it slight so he made his way up to Troy's room and quietly opened to door. Jack almost died when he saw the sight in front of him. A little girl no older then two curled up in his sons arms. Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw it was his wife.

"She's Isabelle Montez's grand daughter he is looking after her for Isabelle," Jack nodded smiling he knew his son was a very kind man, "Jack she's been calling him Dad," Jacks smile fell, Jack turned to look at Anna then back at his son and the little girl.

"Anna," Jack said, "Can you grab me that picture of Gabby and Troy we have in our room," Anna ran off and grabbed the picture and the camera. Jack took the photo and walked over to the foot of his bed; Anna turned the camera on and followed taking a picture of Annabel and Troy. Jack looked between the picture of Troy and Gabriella and the sight in front of him. The picture was of Gabriella and Troy when they had fallen asleep in the haemic in the Montez back yard, Isabelle had given Anna a copy.

"Oh no, no, No!" Jack exclaimed shaking his head and walking out of the room, Anna followed not know what he was talking about, "Look she looks like Gabby, what are we going to do?"

"Well Isabelle and James are coming over for dinner in an hour so I'm going to go start cooking," Anna said walking to the kitchen, "I think we will just have to ask them what happened three years ago. This time I don't want Troy's or Chad's or Taylor's or any other member of the gangs side of the story, I want to know from her parents if I can't get it from her," Anna said with tears welling up in her eyes, "I want to know why my baby hasn't been able to sleep, drink, eat, talk, walk, heck function properly for the last three years," Anna broke down crying and fell into Jacks arms.

"I know honey," Jack said holding Anna tight, "I want to know why too, our Troy is in there but right now he is to hurt to show the real him,"

"I want my baby back, Jack," Anna said looking him in the eyes, "I need my baby boy back, I need to see Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke playing basketball in the back yard, I need to hear his phone ringing and having him run from and where in the house to get it, I need to hear him singing again,"

"I don't care if I have to hunt Gabriella Vanessa Montez down," Jack said holding Anna even tighter, "I will get the old Troy back,"

* * *

I know you all wanna know whats going to happen. I'll let you in on a secert. I know whats going to happen mates.

PLEASE REVIEW

LOVE M


	4. Some Of The Truth

Hey Guys.

OH MY GOSH i can not get over how many people like this story I almost died when I saw how many people favorited and alerted this. It means heaps to know what you guys think so thank you heaps. I'm trying to get stuff for this story and my other one done before i got back to school in Tuesday WOW year 11, kill me now! Well at lest all my school stuff is well yea all HSM lol. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what you think.

LOVE M

* * *

It had been a little over and hour and dinner was just about ready when there was a knock on the Bolton's door. Jack got up from his place on the couch and answered the door.

"Oh, Jason, Isabelle welcome," Jack greeted his old friends, "Come on in,"

"Thank you for having us tonight," Isabelle said once they got into the kitchen, "Anna the place looks lovely,"

"Anna, James," Anna said giving them both a hug, "It's so good to see you again, dinner wont be long so why don't we sit down and talk," so Anna, Jack, Isabelle and James made there way to the living room and sat down.

"So how have you been since the last time we saw you?" Jack asked, "What's has been happening around the Montez house?"

"Not much really," James started, "We have our hands full with work, Estelle got married that's about all, how about you?" Knowing full well he forgot to talk about Annabel.

"Well work and looking after Troy," Anna said willing her self not to cry, "We made him move home two and a half years ago, it's better that he is living here then living alone," Anna said whipping the tears that were welling up in here eyes.

"I'm sorry guys were not trying to put anything on you but," Jack started pulling Anna closer as she continued to cry, "Do have any idea about what went down three years ago, Troy will not talk about it and the rest of the gang all got the same phone call and not another word since,"

"Aw, Anna, Jack we don't know much more then you," Isabelle said holding back her own tears, "We got a call from her and all she said was, 'Mom it's over we are both breaking free to differently now, I love you both," She said now crying.

"About ten months latter," James said pulling Isabelle into a hug, "There was a knock on the door when I answered it, Gabriella was standing there with a bag on her shoulder and a babies carry case, she handed it to me and said I'm sorry I just can't," James stop to control his own tears.

"We tried to stop her," Isabelle said, "But she got to the waiting cab before we could stop her, we took the carrier in side and we found Annabel in it," Isabelle took a breath, "Next to her in an envelope we found a birth certificate. It only had her name written on it, down as Annabel Vanessa Crystal Montez, Mother: Gabriella Vanessa Montez,"

"But over where the fathers name goes there was a post it note that said you will know when you play or sing the songs that were sang so very long ago," James said, "We tried for hours to work it out,"

"But then it hit me like a Hummer," Isabelle smiled at her own little joke, "I pulled out all the tapes of Twinkle Town, Lava Springs and the Senior Musical. When I played them she woke up and,"

"Well as soon as saw," James pursed to try and find the right words, "Her eyes were true to her middle name,"

"Something made me look up and," Isabelle started, "Troy was on screen, it didn't take me long to put to and to together,"

"So we were right?" Jack asked getting a weird look from both James and Isabelle, "When I came home today I found Annabel and Troy asleep, I looked at a picture of Gabriella and Troy a sleep and Annabel looks so much like her Mom," Jack said and Isabelle nodded, "There was also anther factor that made me think she was,"

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked, "Jack Anna, why did you have to bring Troy back home?" Isabelle was now starting to get worried.

"After what happened Troy couldn't function," Jack started, "He would lay awake in bed for days, weeks even, he wouldn't move he wouldn't sleep,"

"It was like his whole reason for living was gone," Anna said, "When we got him back here it was the same but he got better but he wouldn't play basketball, you couldn't walk past his room and hear his singing from the shower. He just turned into a robot,"

"He sleeps now," Jack said, "But that's only when he's stayed awake for about four days,"

"But Jack what," James started, "What made you think Annabel is his and Gabriella's?"

"Well it was," Jack stopped trying to think of the best way to put it, "I think you better just come with me," Jack said standing up. James and Isabelle followed Jack but Anna went in to plate up dinner.

They quietly made their way up to Troy's room. Jack slowly opened the door to show Annabel still curled up into the side of Troy and Troy with his arms rapped lovingly around her.

"He slept two days ago," James and Isabelle just nodded.

"I think I'll go help Anna," Isabelle ran back down stairs to help Anna.

"James," Jack said turning to him, "Do you have any idea where Gabriella is?" Jack and James jumped when they hared a noise come from Troy. What made them start to worry was the fact that it sounded like Troy was in the worsted pane of his life. It was if he was so hurt by her actions that even in his sleep hearing her name hurt.

"Sorry Jack, we can't find her any where" James said regretfully, "Trust me we spent the last two years trying to find her, we even tracked down the cab driver,"

"What did he have to say?" Jack asked.

"He dropped her off," James started not looking at Jack, "Here,"

"What? Do you know what date this was?" Jack asked, "And I know this may be weird but what time?"

"It was the 4th of April, and he said about 8:30," James answered, "Jack may I ask why?"

"That was the day Troy was the most uncontrolled since we got him here," Jack said sitting on the stairs, "He hadn't slept in about two weeks and I remember that at about 8:30 he practically killed him self running down these stairs to get out the door," Jack then rubbed his hand over his face, "I feel so bad now,"

"Why Jack," James asked patting jacks back.

"Because Chad, Zeke, Jason and I held him back," Jack took a deep breath and got up.

* * *

"Isabelle has Annabelle called anyone Daddy before?" Anna asked but she only got a puzzled look of Isabelle, "She started crying so Troy ran to her and I followed he tried to settle her down but couldn't so I said sing to her,"

"Yes good idea," Isabelle said, "We always play him or Gabriella singing to settle her down,"

"Well Troy couldn't sing to her so I took her and sang and she settled down but she just shook her hand and held Troy's shirt that she had on tighter,' Anna said, "Then she started crying Daddy and reaching for Troy,"

"Oh!" was all Isabelle could say.

"The thing is when he hared her cry and when she called him Daddy and reacted out for him," Anna stoped to think what she was really trying to say, "It was like he was acting on instanced, it was like she was the only thing he cared about the only thing he needed to live for,"

"It's just like how he was with," Isabelle pursed.

"Gabriella," They said in unseen giving each other knowing looks.

* * *

"I should wake him for dinner," James nodded and stayed at the door. Jack walked over to the side of the bed Troy was on.

"Troy, wake up," Jack said while lightly shaking Troy, "Troy come on hop up,"

"Daddy I'm sleeping," Troy said rolling over so he was facing the door; Annabel readjusted herself, so that her head was now berried in to Troy's chest. Troy opened his eyes once he felt her moving. When he saw her sleeping he smiled, Troy then looked up at the door expecting his mother to come in and wake him up again but he saw James Montez. Troy got up carefully so he didn't wake Annabel up. Troy walked into his walk in closet and shut the door. He quickly changed from his track pants into a pear of bark wash jeans. Troy walked back in to his room and saw that both his father and James talking to Annabel who had just woken up. The thing Troy found weird was she didn't run to him calling him dad and in some way it made in feel sad.

"Oh Troy," Jack said once he saw him staring at them, "I thought you were going to lock your self in there,"

"Why would you do that," Annabel looked quickly at James then back to Troy, "Twoy?" Troy raised an eye bower at her. Why was she now calling him Troy and not Daddy?

"Um well," Troy said rubbing his neck, "I like my closet?" Troy practically asked.

"Annabel," James said making her look at him, "Why don't you go down to dinner with Jack, Troy and I will be down soon," Annabel jumped up and walked out of Troy's room holding Jack hand.

"Hi James," Troy said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Troy long time no see," James said walking over to Troy, "Troy I'm just so,"

"Don't!" Troy exclaimed cutting him off, "Please don't, James I have to many people feeling sorry for me, it's not your fault, I had to have done something wrong to make her umm lets go to dinner," Troy started to walk out the door.

"Troy wait,' James said grabbing his arm, "You are going to need to talk about it to someone, one day, It's going to keep killing from the inside out if you don't,"

"I know, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi keep telling me," Troy said sitting on his bed, "James, please under stand that its not that I want to keep it in but when every I shut my eyes or try to sleep or have fun or try and live my life like every other 24 year old, her words just come back into my head and my heart just breaks all over again, James I um to know err," Troy said turning to James. "Is Annabel," Troy started, "Is she…. her daughter?" Troy didn't have to say Gabriella's name to know who he was talking about because he could hear the pain and sadness in his voice, James also saw Troy's eyes go gray, which he knew from all the years living with Gabriella talking about Troy meant he was sad.

"I'm not going to lie Troy," James knew it would be worse to lie to Troy so he wasn't going to do it, "Yes she is,"

"Ok, we should get to dinner," Troy said getting up.

"Troy I wont you to know," James started.

* * *

OOOOOOO lol sorry i know im not leaving you with anything great there but hey I can only try.

Please review i want to know what you think please tell we what you thin.

LOVE M


	5. The Dinner

Hey Guys.

I just help out a friend upload her first story so i kinda felt like doing it my self lol. Thank you to every who has reviewed it means alot to me. There are a few big things that happen in this Chapter so I'll just let you all read it.

Love M

* * *

"James!" Troy exclaimed, "Please, I don't want to know, please I don't want to know anything about her or why you have Annabel, I already know she must of found what she was looking for," Troy said leaving the room.

"What did she do to you Troy?" James asked no one before he followed Troy.

After dinner every one was sitting around to table talking. Troy was sitting next to Annabel but had not looked at her since he came down stairs.

"Troy," Anna said pulling Troy out of his days, "Would you mind taking Annabel out side to play while we talk?"

"OOO Twoy can we pwease?" Annabel said giving Troy puppy bog eyes. Troy looked down at Annabel and his heart ripped and melted at the sight of her.

"Dam you, you got her puppy dog face," Troy said to himself, "Ok come on," Troy said hopping up. Troy and Annabel walked into the back yard.

"Basketball!" Annabel yelled running over to the court that had a ball on it from when Jack was playing, "Will you play Daddy?"

"She called me Daddy again not Troy ok this is getting weird," Troy said in his head, "She only calls me it when we are a lone, no she said it when Mom was there and that Lady, well she was half asleep the first time and the second time she was really upset,"

"Daddy, pwease," Annabel said walking up to Troy holding the ball.

"Annabel I can't play," Troy said looking away, he knew he could but like so many other things he had given it up when Gabriella left.

"I know you can," She said, Troy gave her a weird look, "Papa, asked your Daddy if you were still playing and I saw all your Basketball stuff in your room," Troy made a mental note to take all that stuff down, "And your tall, pwease play," Annabel said pulling Troy's arm.

"How about you play and I'll get the ball for you?" Troy asked, he then saw Annabel

nodded once they were on the court, "Ok, how shoot," Troy said once he was under the net. Annabel tried many times to get it in the hoop but failed.

"Ok come here," Troy said picking the ball and walking over to her, "Ok hold the ball like this," he said putting it in her hands and making sure they were in the right place, "Good how when I say through it in," Troy said picking her up, "Now!" he exclaimed, Annabel through the ball and it went in the net.

"Jack, Anna I think you should know," James said once Anna had places a cup of coffee in front of him, "Troy asked if Annabel was Gabby's and I told him she was,"

"What did he say to that?" Jack asked.

"That he didn't want to know why we had her or about Gabriella because i tried to tell him," He started, "Then he said some think about she must of found what she was looking for,"

"I think that has to have something to do with why they broke up," Jack started, "The gang said that when she rang them she said 'Hi, I just wanted you to know Troy and I have ended, I leaving here to find what I've been looking for. I'm breaking Free because I Gotta go my own way, I have to go Love you,' and then she hung up,"

"Did Troy stop doing things he always used to," Isabelle started, "You know after it happened,"

"Well," Jack pulsed when he saw Anna get up from the table and walk over to the sink, "He stoped being his normal happy bubble self, he stopped hanging with the gang all the time and he has not sang one note and he the most he does of basketball is coach it with me he wont even think about making a shot," Jack finished. James was about to say something when.

"Guys I think you should look at this," Anna said looking out the kitchen window. Jack, James and Isabelle got up and walked over to where Anna was standing just in time to see Annabel sink her shot that Troy helped her to do. Anna and Isabelle Awed at the sight but then all four held their breaths.

"Daddy!" Annabel exclaimed running over to Troy who was standing on the free through line, Troy looked down to see her holding the ball up to him, "You go Daddy," Troy just stood shaking his head. Back in the house Anna and Isabelle had tears in their eyes knowing why he not taking the ball, "Daddy please, you can do just know I believe you can," Troy looked at the little girl in front of him, she looked so much like Gabriella and hearing her say a simular thing she had once said at the senior year Championship made him remember why he gave up playing.

Troy then looked up at his tree house and remembered that he took her up there after the game and that she was the second girl he ever took up there, well other then his mother. Troy looked down at Annabel who was looking back up at him with pleading eyes, he then took the ball from her. Back in the house all four parents eyes widened. Troy stood there studying the ball in his hands and at that very second he made the dissention that right there right now he was no longer going to let the one girl he put in front Basketball take it away from him. Troy nodded his head to the side and Annabel ran over to the side lines not taking her eyes off Troy. If it was any possible Jack's, Anna's, James's and Isabelle's eyes grow wider as they held there breaths, waiting in anticipation of what Troy's next movie was going to be. Troy separated his feet his feet into his shooting stance, Troy fixed his hands around the ball, he looked up at the hoop,

"I win this one Gabriella," Troy said in his head but if he said it out loud you would of hared the hatred in his voice. Troy bent his knees and then jumped up letting go of the ball and it went into the hoop with a swish. Troy didn't take his eyes off the basketball hoop. Inside Jack was hugging Anna and Anna was crying but they couldn't do anything else they were just so happy to have their son start to come back. James and Isabelle were doing the same thing that Jack and Anna were doing but Isabelle was crying because she could not believe the pane her baby girl had coursed the Father of her grand child. A man Isabelle knew would never hurt anyone with out a good reason. James was just so happy that after two years Troy was finally turning his life around from what his Baby girl had done to him, Troy had become the son he never had.

Annabel grabbed the ball and ran back to Troy.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed running up to him, "You did good," Troy smiled down at her, even if she was Gabriella's baby girl he didn't care. If she could abandon her baby girl especially one like Annabel. Troy thought Annabel could do with someone to love her and even if he wasn't her Dad he didn't care if she called him her Dad. If was going to make her feel loved he would let her call him it.

"Ok sweetie," Troy said pickling Annabel up, "Your going to shoot then I am ok?" When Annabel nodded Troy turned her around so she was facing the hoop.

Back inside the grown ups had made their ways in the living room to talk. A little while later Troy walked in with Annabel a sleep on his shoulder.

"I think she fell asleep while I was shooting hoops" Troy said sitting down on the couch that Anna, Jack, James and Isabelle weren't sitting on.

"Thank you so much Troy," Isabelle said, "You don't know how much it means to James and I,"

"It's no problem," Troy said shifting her carefully so she was now laying on his lap with her face barred into his chest, "She's an angel," Troy said smiling down at her.

"Troy so you know," James started, "She doesn't take easily to people but she never takes to guys," Troy's head shot up to look at James.

"What do you mean," Troy said.

"Troy she never does what she's done today," Isabelle said, "She would never let a man other then James hold her, or play with her or any of the things she has let you do today and she would have started screaming her head off when she ran into you today,"

"Wow" was all Troy could say looking down at the girl in his arms.

"Troy if you don't mind," Isabelle said walking over and sitting next to him. Troy thought she wanted Annabel so he moved to give her over but Isabelle shock her head, "Troy would you mind if you looked after her from time to time," Troy looked at her shocked, "It's just she doesn't get along with other children so I cant put her in day care and I can't get a baby sitter that she likes but if you don't want to,"

"I'd love to," Troy cut her off, "Really anytime you want,"

"Thank you Troy," James said, "If it's not to much trouble, Troy could you mind her tomorrow?" The truth was even thou what Isabelle said was true Jack, Anna, Jame's and Isabelle had been talking and thought that Troy spending the most amount of time with Annabel was best, if she couldn't have her Mom, She could at lest have her Dad even if he didn't know it.

"Yes sure," Troy said, "I can bring her to school can't I Dad?"

"For sure Troy," Jack said.

"Thank you so much Troy," Isabelle said hoping up, "We better get this one home, I'll drop her off at 6:30 ok?"

"Totally," Troy said hooping up walking out with Isabelle and James, once Troy put Annabel in her car set buckling her in she woke up.

"Bye sweetie," Troy said giving her a kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Bye Daddy," Annabel said, "Lowe you," she said as she fell back to sleep.

"Love you too," Troy whispered, "And your Mommy too, forever," Troy shut the car door said his final good byes and walked into the house.

"Did she just call him Daddy?" James asked.

"Yes and she said I love you," Isabelle said.

"He said it back," Jack said.

"Oh My Gosh!" Anna exclaimed, "He said your Mommy too, forever," Every ones eyes winded when they realised.

"That's the first time in three years," Jack said, "That he has said anything about loving her,"

"Well let hope Troy being with Annabel will make a lot more things come out," James said, "We better go,"

"See you tomorrow," Isabelle said hoping into the car. James and Isabelle waved goodbye and so did Jack and Anna as they drove away.

"Maybe I don't need to hunt her down," Jack said walking to the door with Anna.

"Yea we just need their Baby," Isabelle said as they locked up for the night

Jack and Anna made their way up stairs but made sure like every night for the last Two and a Half years that they checked in on Troy. They opened the door ti see him curled up on bed asleep. Jack smiled at his wife and left the room. Anna walked over and pulled a blanket over Troy but stopped when she saw what was in his hand. Not knowing what to do she ran out of his room and down the hall to heir's and Jacks room.

"Jack!" she exclaimed running in the room, "Come.....Look....Now!" she said in between breaths. Jack jumped out of bed and run down to Troy's room with her. Jack walked over to Troy, once he saw what was in Troy's hand he took a sharp breath.

"What, What do we do?

* * *

AWWWWWW sorry i just find this chapter cute, weird seeing i came up with it. So please review and tell me what you think.

Love M


	6. ButHowWhenWHAT?

Hey Guys

ARRRRRRRRR school is back arrrrrrrrrr i hate it. So please be nice and review please. I hope you all like it.

Love M

* * *

"What, what do we do?" Anna asked.

"Leave it," he said to her, "He must have wanted it to be with him or he wouldn't gotten it out," Jack and Anna walked out of Troy's room and went to bed.

They both fell asleep thinking the same thing. He started the day crying about her and went to sleep holding a picture of her.

* * *

It was 6am and Anna thought it would be a good idea to wake Troy up but went she walked into his room she almost died. Troy was not in bed, on the other hand Troy's bed had been neatly made with the blanket she had put over him nicely foddered at the foot of the bed. She looked closer and saw the corner of the photo frame he was holding last night peeking out from under his pillow.

"Morning Mom," Troy said walking in to his room from the bathroom making Anna jump, "What you doing?"

"I came to wake you up but," Anna said turning to see why he was waving, "I was wrong and I'm shutting your blinds," She said walking over and pulling them shut, she then turned to see Troy walking out of his closet dressed in dark washed jeans with a white and black striped with black converse on.

"Yea I thought I'd get up early and once Isabelle gets here," he started sitting on his bed to tie his shoes, "I'd set off so Annabel doesn't get scared going into school with so many people around," he said standing up, "It'll also give me time to set her up in my office and to make sure that when Dad and I cant watcher and I get Tay or Chad to she's ok with them, if not I guess I'll have a new student in every class,"

Troy left his room and a shocked mother. Troy bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen giving his Dad a fright, Troy pulled out a glass and a bottle of orange juice. Once he pored him self a glass and he drank it the door bell rang.

"Hey," Troy said opening it to show Isabelle holding a very tired looking Annabel, "Here let me take her," Troy said lifting Annabel out of Isabelle's arms and placing her in her normal spot with her head resting on his neck.

"Thank you so much Troy," Isabelle said, "Here's her bag it has the stuff she needs in it,"

"Cool," Troy said taking it with his free hand, "Do you have time to come in or?"

"Troy do you mind if I talk to you," Isabelle started looking at Annabel, "Privately?"

"Sure, I'll just go give her to Mom," Troy ran into the kitchen and gave Annabel to his mother then ran back out, "What did you want Isabelle," Troy said walking out the door and closing it behind him.

"Troy can you promise me and James something?" Troy nodded, "Please don't hurt her Troy,"

"I would never!" Troy exclaimed.

"Troy that's not what I meant, It's bad enough Gab," Isabelle sore wince at even the first three letters of her daughters name, "When her mother left, Troy that's why she doesn't like people and why we can't put her in day care," Troy looked at her funny, "the first time we did when the other kids found out she didn't have a Mommy or Daddy around they picked on her, Troy I need to know, Right here right now that you aren't going to walk away, Troy in 24 hours she has taken to you more then anyone else even people she has known her whole life," Troy knew what she was trying to. He knew she wanted to know that he wasn't going to up and leave if the feelings he still had about Gabriella started to hurt him to much because of being around her daughter.

"Isabelle, trust me nothing will come between Annabel and I," troy said seeing her relace the breath she was holding, "She helped me break down the wall I had to ward basketball because of," Troy stopped he never want to tell anyone that, "I'm sticking around Isabelle," Isabelle hugged Troy and they said there goodbyes before he walked back into the house.

"Ok Sweetie," Troy said walking back into the kitchen, "How about I grab my stuff and we will go to school?"

"Yea!" she said happily jumping up and down.

"You know in about 13 years if I say that you will want to kill me," Troy said picking her up.

"No I wont," She said looking into her eyes, "I lowe you," Troy smiled and hugged her closer and kissed her head.

"Bye Mom," Troy said walking over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "See you at school Dad," Jack nodded at Troy and waved goodbye to Annabel who waved back over Troy's shoulder.

* * *

Once at school Troy got Annabel out of the car and walked in to East High.

"Ok Bell you want to go see my office?" Troy asked setting her down.

"Hey Troy," Taylor said walking out of her class room.

"Hey Taylor," Troy said cheerfully. Taylor stopped and looked at Troy, and for the first time in a long time he looked happy. Taylor's eyes saw Troy look down so she did to.

"Oh Troy please don't tell me you," Taylor said shaking her head.

"No!" Troy exclaimed making Annabel jump, "Sorry Annabel," Troy said picking her up, "And no is the answer to the question I know you were asking me,"

"Ok I'm sorry Troy," Taylor said putting her hand on his arm, "Hello little one, my names Taylor what's your name?" Taylor asked Annabel. Annabel looked at Troy with a scared look on her face, Troy nodded and she turned back to Taylor.

"Hi Tawylor, I'm Annabel," she said with a small smile. She was still not sure about Taylor and Troy could tell. Giving her a quick kiss on her head reassuring her everything was ok.

"Oh that's a very pretty name," Taylor said, "A friend of mine always loved that name," Taylor quickly covered her mouth after saying that. She hated Gabriella so much that it seemed like their friendship was never there. It hurt Taylor to see what Gabriella had done to Troy. Lucky for Taylor Troy was to preoccupied with Annabel to fully take in what she had said.

"Well I better go," Taylor said, "Bye Troy, Bye Bye Annabel," and with that Taylor was out of sight. Taylor could not stop thinking she had seen Annabel before, if only she could work out where.

Troy and Annabel made there way down the hall and into the gym.

"Hey Chad," Troy called walking into the gym where Chad was shooting hoops. Chad had a heart attack apone hearing Troy's voice. Chad was not used to hearing Troy's voice this early or this happy.

"Hey Hoops," Chad said turning around, "Oh please no, Troy," Chad said once he saw Annabel clinging to Troy.

"Gosh No!" Troy exclaimed hugging Annabel tighter as he felt her berry her head on his neck.

"Just like Gabstar used to when she got scared," Chad thought when he saw her do it, "Troy's neck much be a good place to hid when your scared,"

"Chad please tell me," Troy started, "What is it about me holding a little girl in my arms that makes everyone, ok maybe not everyone but makes you, Taylor and my Mom think that I have a child I have no idea about let alone she or he is mine or even alive?"

"It's just we haven't seen you think happy since G," Chad started but got cut off.

"Chad you value your life I wouldn't finish that word," Jack said sternly.

"Since Graduation, was what I was going to say," Troy looked away knowing what he was really going to say. Annabel saw the ball Chad had been playing with laying very close to her a Troy. Regaling out of his hold she ran over and picked it up.

"Daddy! Can you help me pwease," Annabel said walking back to Troy after picking up the ball. A pone hearing her call Troy Daddy Chad's jaw fell open.

"Come on you remember what I told you last night," Troy asked picking her up and walking over so they were in front of the net. Annabel nodded as Troy held her up, "Go," Troy said and she shot the ball.

"Yay!" she yelled as Troy put her down and she ran and got the ball and brought it back to Troy. Troy took the ball from her but pursed, he slowly looked up to where Gabriella had sat to watch his last games ever played at East High. Jack watched on as Annabel took a few steps away from Troy and not to mention Chad's chine was almost on the floor. Troy looked back at the net fixed his hands, bent his knees and jumped up shooting the ball perfectly into the net. Annabel ran up and hugged Troy.

"I'm going to put her stuff in my office and I'll be back," Troy said walking out with Annabel. Jack looked over at Chad and couldn't help but laugh, Chad's chine was now on the floor and his eyes where wide open.

"Chad shut your mouth before you swallow a fly," Jack said pushing up his chine.

"But….. how?... when?... What?" Chad stuttered trying to get his head around what he just saw.

"Hey Chad Hey Jack," Taylor said walking into the gym, "Jack why does my fiancé look like that?"

"Granpa, Daddy told me to stay with you," Annabel said running over to him, Jack had to think over what he had just hared then smiled down at her, "Hi Twaylor, hi Chwad," Annabel said half hiding behind Jack's legs.

"Hi," Chad said crouching down her level, "Do you want to shoot some hoops with me?" Chad asked. Annabel looked over to where had just left Troy then up at Jack who was smiling down at her.

"Yes pwease," she said with a hint of shyness.

"I know I have seen her before but where?" Taylor asked her self.

"Ok then," Chad said holding his hand out to her. Chad and Annabel played basketball that was until Annabel got detracted.

"Uncle Chwad?" Annabel said looking up.

"Yea," Chad said crouching down at her side.

"What are they?"

* * *

What could she be looking at mmmmmmmm. Please review anyone who does will make my day.

Love M


	7. What Are They?

Hey Guys

YAY! I got this done WOW. and the first week is over. Dont you all just love getting death glares from the girls who think there better then you but no one likes them lol I love that. Anyway i hope you all like this and i think it is kinsa short so yea sorry if it is.

Love M

* * *

"What are they?" Annabel said looking up. Chad looked up at the jerseys hanging from the roof.

"There the jerseys of the great captions who have lead the Wildcats to victory," Chad said, "Hey you see that one there," He said pointing to the first one the right, "That's your Granpa's and that one there," He said moving so she could see the one he was pointing to, "That's the one of the greatest basketball players this school has ever seen, but sadly," Chad stopped remembering the last three years, "And sadly I don't think he will ever be the same,"

"What are you telling her about Chad?" Troy's voice echoed, "And what are you looking at?"

"Just telling her about some Wildcat history," Chad said.

"Daddy," Annabel said holding her arms up for him to pick her up, which Troy did, "What happened to the Wildcats gweatest pwayer?" Troy looked at Annabel confused then to Chad and back to Annabel, only to find her looking up. Troy looked up to see her looking at his Jersey.

"Umm well he you see," Troy stuttered, "Your Mother happened that's what!" Troy yelled in his head but there was no way he was going to punish Annabel for something Gabriella did.

"He lost the thing that made him want to play," Jack said walking over with Taylor.

"That's sad," Annabel said looking down. Troy made her look up at him.

"Bell did you have fun with Chad?" Troy said.

"Yea," She said with a smile on her face, "We pwayed basketball,"

"That's good," Troy said smiling back at her. Jack, Chad and Taylor couldn't help but smile at the sight of a true smile coming from Troy.

"Hey, Taylor?" Troy asked a few minutes latter.

"Yes Troy," Taylor said.

"Do you think you could watch Annabel for me," Troy asked, "Like I would but Dad, Chad and I all have classes this morning and,"

"Troy it's fine I can," Taylor cut him off.

"Thank you," He said. Troy then knelled down and placed Annabel on the floor so he could look in to her eyes, "Ok sweetie, I have to work now so please stay with Taylor till I come and get you ok?"

"Yes Daddy," Annabel said hugging him.

* * *

"Annabel Come back!" Taylor yelled running after the little girl. Annabel ran as fast as she could back to the one place she knew Troy would be. Once she reached the gym with pushed the door open with all her might. Once in side she froze, there was Troy and Chad both looking like they were going to kill.

"I don't care if you think he asked for it," Chad yelled.

"And I don't care that you think he need it because he has no parents around and lives with his grandparents!" Troy yelled, "That sounds familiar," Troy said in his head.

"But coaches come on,"

"Come one? Come on ? you say," Troy said fuming, Chad looked over and saw Annabel frozen on her spot staring at Troy fear written all over her face.

"Troy," Chad said trying to get his attention.

"You have gotten away with to many warnings from us!" Troy yelled forgetting Chad, "You are on detention for a month and this will be going to Mr Shall," Troy yelled again.

"Troy!" Chad yelled, Troy turned to look at Chad but before he could say a thing a loud sob rang through the gym. Troy spun around so fast the wind it made blow Chad's fro. Troy's heart sunk when he saw Annabel with tears rolling down her cheeks and a look of fear written all over her face.

"Annabel," Troy said taking a step towards her. Annabel let out anther sob then ran out the door. Just as she did Taylor ran in the door on the other side of the gym.

"Troy I'm sorry she just," before Taylor could finish Troy was out the door after Annabel.

"What are you all looking at?" Chad yelled at the class he and Troy was teaching, "10 laps of the gym Now!" Chad yelled and the class started to run.

Annabel ran and ran all she wanted was her Daddy but right now she was scared of him. But more then that she just wanted her Mommy, she just wanted a normal family. Annabel kept running and running she ran around a corner and hit a door, she looked up at the big door she just ran into and opened it.

Troy had run all over the school trying to find Annabel and now he was starting to get scared.

"Come on how many places can one two year old hide?" Troy asked no one.

"Well you always found away to disappear," a voice said from behind him.

"Ms Darbus," Troy said looking at her, "How did you know?"

"Troy you were the king of this school," Ms Darbus said, "Don't you think people went a little weird when you would disappear but come back for class?"

"Your right," Troy said and kept walking down the halls but something made him stop. "Maybe," Troy said looking at a door. Troy slowly walked over to the door and pushed it open. Troy ran up the steps to find Annabel curled up on the bench.

"Come here sweetie," Troy said scooping her up in her arms, "I'm so sorry you had to see that," He said holding her close.

"Why were you yelling Daddy?" Annabel said griping on to him still crying.

"Because he did a very bad thing," Troy said.

"Daddy I want to stay with you," Annabel said looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Ok," Troy said, "I'll work something out," Troy gave her a quick kiss on the head and pulled her back in to a hug.

* * *

"Do you think he found her?" Chad asked Jack.

"Oh trust me," Jack said, "He would find her,"

"I don't know why she ran out of my room all of a sudden," Taylor said, "I just wish I could have caught her, Troy is going to hate me," she said as Chad pulled her into a hug.

"Taylor he won't hate you," Jack said.

* * *

"Daddy?" Annabel said pulling her head up from its place of Troy's chest.

"Yea?" Troy asked.

"What's that box?" Annabel said pointing to a little box between to plants. Troy sat up straight so he was no longer slouching down. Troy got up and carefully put Annabel down on the bench and walked over to the box. Once standing in front of it he remembered that it was where Gabriella and he used to pout things for each other. Slowly he picked the box up and read the tag on it that said Troy in very neat cursive writing. Troy knew that write all to well.

"Daddy?"

* * *

OOOO ok yea not really cliffy. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.

love M


	8. The Box!

Hey guys

Ok so it's 1:24 am and i have school photos tomorrow but some how i just couldn't go to sleep with out having this finished and up. Ok please please please Review I need something to help me keep writing his and right now there is only two things doing that. One I want to know whats going to happened well the ideas come into my head, lol like the idea for the next chapter came into my head while i was striaghting my hair after my friend told me i looked like a 80' charlies angle lol and Two your reviews so please keep them coming. i hope you all love this chapter, while im goint to go to bed.

Love M

* * *

"Daddy?" Annabel asked.

"Umm Bell we should get back," Troy said putting to box in his pocket and picking her up.

"Troy you found her!" Taylor yelled once he walked in with Annabel in his arms. When Annabel hared Taylor yelling she berried her head into Troy's neck.

"Yep," Chad said to him self, "His neck must me comfy,"

"Dad," Troy said, "I can't leave her, she has to be in my classes and I don't care if I have to teacher P.E with a two year in my arms I'm going to do it," Troy told his father.

"Troy that's ok with me," Jack said knowing Troy wasn't going to let go off Annabel anytime soon, "Now it's lunch I'll go get yours for you and bring it back in here," and with that Jack left.

"Annabel what do you say to Aunty Taylor?" Troy said moving her so she could see Taylor.

"I'm Sowwy," she whimpered out.

"Aww honey it's ok," Taylor said talking her from Troy and giving her a hug, "I just whished you told me you wanted Daddy and I would have taken you to him," Annabel didn't replay all she did was wriggle in Taylor's arms and reach for Troy, "Honey next time all you have to do is say I want daddy," Taylor said.

"Um Tay," Chad tried.

"Chad I'm talking here," Taylor said to him, "Do you understand honey?" Taylor asked not realising what Annabel was doing.

"I WANT DADDY!" Annabel screamed at the top of her lungs. Troy who was off to side talking to a student about homework was at Taylor's side before you could say Wildcats. Not seeing that the box he found of the roof top fall out of his pocket.

"I'm here," Troy said holding her tight in his arms after taking her from Taylor, "Shhh Daddy's got you, I'm right here and not leaving you," Troy whispered rocking back and fourth.

"I'm going to suck as a mother," Taylor said turning to Chad.

"No your not," Chad said pulling her into a hug, "Your just not good with Gabstars and Hoops baby," Chad said not realizing it. Just as it clicked to both of them Jack grabbed them both and pushed them out of the gym into his office.

"Hey Troy here's your lunch," Jack said running back in and putting it on the bleachers. Jack then ran back into his office where Taylor and Chad were waiting.

"Now what I'm about to say can not be told to Troy got it?" Jack said sternly after shutting to door, Chad and Taylor nodded, "Ok well as Chad somehow worked out she is their baby girl," Taylor let out a little squeal, "How ever, Troy does not know and for now Isabelle, James, Anna and I think that is for the best, so you two are not to talk of this ever again,"

"Jack can we talk about it when he knows?" Taylor asked. Jack nodded.

"This is so cool," Chad said sitting in the chair on the other side of Jacks desk, while Taylor sat down next to him and Jack in the office chair behind the desk, "Troy always dreamed about marrying Gabs and starting a family,"

"But I guess she had other planes that little,' Taylor started.

"Taylor!" Jack cut her off, "That little girl is my granddaughter and as much as I dislike her mother for what she did to my son, I will not stand,"

"Sit," Chad cut in.

"Sit here and listen to her be bad mouthed by people who were her best friends," Jack said, "She does not have a mother and the only things she knows about here are little things Isabelle and James have told her and I would like to make sure her memories of her mother are good ones,"

"Jack do you know why her names is Annabel?" Taylor asked after a while of silence.

"Err no," Jack said as he and Chad looked at her weirdly. Taylor ran her hands over her face then looked up and Jack and Chad.

"Anna and Isabelle," Taylor said only making Chad and Jack more confused, "Gabriella used to say that if her and Troy ever and a little girl she would call it Annabel because it was like a perfect mix of both her mothers name and Troy's Moms name,"

"How come we never know?" Chad asked.

"she told me one night after a game and we had a sleep over," Taylor said and then started to laugh, "Sorry I just remembered the name we came up for ours Chad," Chad gave her a funny look, "Madietta, you know your Mom's name is Madison and my Mom's is Henrietta,"

"Its funny how we get our names," Jack said, "I know Anna and I named Troy, Troy because I proposed in Troy,"

"Oh that's so cool,' Chad said, "I got named Chadwick because Mom saw some movie and on of the main Characters name was Chad,"

"I can't believe Corbin let her do that," Jack said laughing.

* * *

"Ok class today we are going to play volleyball," Troy said walking into the gym with Annabel sound asleep on his shoulder wrapped in his jacket, "Now you all need to do 5 laps of the gym to worm up, any questions?"

"Yes coach Bolton I have one," Melinda one of the cheerleaders spoke up. She had been after Troy since he came to the school, she just wanted him as another lip stick in her make up case if you get what I mean, "Who's slut of a kid is that?" she spat out pointing to Annabel. Troy's grip on Annabel tighten and his eyes turned black, the class lent back once seeing this they knew there teacher could get cross but seeing him do this made then feel like running for the hills.

"JOHNS!" Jack bellowed from the other side of the gym but he was soon at Troy's side knowing he could snap at any second. Jack knew that even after three years and all the pain he had gone through Troy would not stop to think about protect Gabriella.

"Melinda Johns come with me now! He yelled, she got up and strutted her way after Jack. Jack stopped suddenly once he saw a light blue box lying on the floor, after picking it up and looking at it he saw Troy's name Jack put it in his pocket he took Melinda to the office.

"Anyone else what to make a smart ars comment?" Troy asked angrily looking around the room only to see shaking heads, "No, good 5 laps now!" Troy yelled. The class jumped off the bleachers and started their laps. Troy readjusted Annabel and cheeked to see if the ipod she had was still in her ears and at the right volume. The one thing Troy didn't know was at that very second his baby girl was in his arms listening to the love of his life and him singing one of the best love songs Kelsi wrote for them.

"Coach!" Allyson called from on the court, "I can't do this I need help,"

"Ok I'll be there in a second," Troy tried to think what to do, "Ok I'll put here down for two seconds help Allyson then come back," so Troy carefully placed Annabel on the bleacher and ran over to help Allyson, "So what can't you do?"

"I can't serve it right," Allyson said.

"Ok," Troy said taking the ball from her, "Watch, you hold it like this, throw it about this hight jump and hit it," Troy did it as he told her, making it go cleanly over the net. Back on the bleachers Annabel woke up once hearing Troy land after jumping up to serve. Annabel got up and started to walk toward Troy.

"OK your go," Troy said to Allyson giving her the ball. Annabel kept walking to Troy who had not seen her. Chad walked into the gym and saw Annabel making her way to Troy.

"Volleyball, Troy in the middle of a court, Annabel walking to him," Chad said in his head, "NOT GOOD!" Chad propped the things in his hands on the closest bleacher and started to power walk to Annabel. Allyson served the ball and the opposing team hit it back. Once Chad saw this he started to run full out and dove in front of Annabel getting hit by the ball. Chad landed on the floor cradling Annabel in his arms. The whole class looked to where the loud bang came from.

"Chad why are you lying on the floor?" Troy said looking at his friend then back up to where he left Annabel, "Where's Annabel?!" Troy yelled. Troy looked back at Chad who was now standing up with Annabel curled up in his arms with her head berried into his chest.

"Um I think she's here," Chad said looking down at her then back up to Troy, "You want her or should I give her to Darbus so she can be corrupted?" Chad asked.

"I don't think Dad would like it if we did that," Troy said as he and Chad started to laugh. The bell rang bringing Chad and Troy out of the laughing fit.

"OK class go shower up," Troy said and the class ran out.

"Here I think this belongs with you," Chad said giving Troy Annabel.

"Yea," Troy said taking her, Annabel placed her head on its place on Troy's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck gripping on to the collar of his shirt, "Well lets just hope the next three classes go a little better then this one," Troy said.

"Yes," Chad said looked at how Troy looked so right with Annabel, "And a lot better then the one before," Chad said before leaving.

* * *

"Hey Dad," Troy said walking into his Dads office at the end of the day with Annabel still in the same place she was when Chad gave her to Troy.

"How's your arm doing?" Jack asked knowing Troy happened let go of her.

"Oh my arm well," Troy said looking at Annabel, "It kinda lost felling about 2 hours ago so it's all fine,"

"Troy how about you go home I'm heading out soon anyway," Jack said.

"Yea ok," Troy said getting up, "See you at home," Troy then picked up his and Annabel's bags and walked out to his car. Troy put Annabel in her car seat but stopped when he hared her cry out when he went to shut the door.

"What's wrong sweetie?" all Annabel did was grip on to Troy's shirt, "You want Daddy's shirt?" Annabel nodded, "Ok let go for a second and I'll give it to you," Annabel let go of Troy's shirt. Troy step back and took his shirt off then unbuckled Annabel taking his jacket off her and putting his shirt on her then putting his jacket over the top, after buckling her back up, Troy kissed her head and watched as she slowly fell asleep. Troy slowly shut to door and opened the boot and pulled out his old Wildcats sweat shirt, shut to boot and was about to put it on when he felt a tap on his shoulder, Troy turned around and came face to face with Melinda.

"So Troy, its ok to call you Troy right, well dah anyway," she said as Troy just looked at he with a blank face, "Who's that little brats slut for a mother and so you know you look so H.O.T hot with no shirt on," Troy could feel his blood hit boiling point. No one and then means every person, animal or object talked about Gabriella or Annabel like that.

"JOHNS!" Jack yelled for the second time that day, "Do you want me to make your punishment more then it already is?"

"No sir," She said looking away. She was already off the Cheer team for a month.

"Good now go!" Jack yelled. Melinda jumped and ran away. Jack turned to Troy who was frozen on his spot, his hands in such tight fists that his whole hand was going white.

"Troy, Troy!" Jack shouted to get his attention, "Take Annabel home, Isabelle will be over soon to pick her up," Troy nodded and put on his sweet shirt and jumped into his Hummer and drove home but he always kept and eye on Annabel in the review mirror. By the time Troy got home he saw Isabelle's car parked out side. Troy quickly got out of the car grabbed his and Annabel's bags and got Annabel out of the car.

"I'm sorry I hope you haven't had to wait long," Troy said walking in, "Aww hello sleepy," Said sitting down noticing Annabel was now awake.

"Where are we Daddy?" Annabel said grabbing on to Troy.

"We're back at my place," Troy said, "Look there's Grandma, she came to take you home," Troy said making her look at Isabelle and Anna.

"Gwandma," Annabel said hopping of Troy's lap and going to Isabelle.

"You have fun with," Isabelle stopped and looked up at Troy who was rubbing his neck, "How long has she been calling you that?" Isabelle asked.

"Since you left her with me yesterday," Troy said, "I'm sorry I just didn't know how to tell her not to,"

"Troy it's fine," Isabelle said smiling, "So honey, did you have fun with Daddy?" Isabelle asked looking down at the little girl, "How did you work out he's your Dad?" Isabelle asked in her head.

"Yes," Annabel said happily, "Daddy played with me, Uncle Chwad played basketball with me and told me about old Wildcats and Aunty Twaylor played dollies with me," Isabelle and Anna looked at Troy in shock.

"Oh yea like I told her to call them that," Troy said once seeing the looks he was being given, "I had to take care of some work quickly so I told her to go to Dad and when I came back Chad was telling her about the jerseys and well yea,"

"It's ok Troy," Isabelle said, "Ok Annabel say goodbye," Isabelle put Annabel down and she ran over to Troy who pulled her into a hug.

"Bye Daddy, Lowe you," Annabel said.

"Bye Bell, love you too," Troy said hugging her tighter before letting her go. Isabelle picked Annabel up and left.

* * *

"Hey Troy I found this," Jack aid walking into the dinner room where troy was looking over papers, Jack placed the box in front of Troy. Troy looked up at his Dad then back at the box.

"No Dad," Troy said pushing it away.

"Dam Troy," Jack exclaimed putting the box in Troy's hand, "For three years you have kept this in I know it's from her," Anna walked in after hearing Jack yell, "Heck I marked assignments she had written,"

"Jack," Anna said.

"No An,' Jack spat, "Troy grow up and get over this, dam just open it, so what if she dumped you, so what if she left, so what that two years later your baby sitting her little girl, so what why care about Gabriella," That was all it took the make Troy snap.

"Shut up!" Troy yelled throwing his work every where. Troy stood up with such force his chair went flying, "You don't get it so SHUT UP!" Troy screamed grabbing the box and running out the front door and down the street.

"Great, just great Jack," Anna said as the last paper hit the floor, "You know how he is about that and you blow at him like that," Anna said starting to pick up the papers around the room, "If he doesn't come home you saw as heck better find and good part of the couch to sleep on," Anna said angrily.

Troy didn't stop running till he was safe on the bench on the roof top garden. Troy sat there looking at the box in his hand. When he finally decided to open it, Troy slowly pulled the end of the ribbon around it till it was off he then slowly took the lid off and placed it on the bench next to him. Foddered up in the top of the box was a letter. Slowly Troy pulled it out not looking to see what was in the box under it. Troy unfoldered the letter and started to read Gabriella's perfect writing.

_Dear Troy_

_I know I never really explained why I left but I'm sorry. Troy singing with you that night was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I learnt who I really was and I learnt not to be scared to show people my true colours. All the years have spent with you are ones I will never forget. I miss the way things were when it was you and me but things had to change. I'll still love you forever, you gave me thinks no one could ever forget or replace. I know I have done some very bad things over the last year and an even worse thing tonight but I have to go my own way even if that means I have to walk away from how my life used to be. One day I know I'll see you on the TV winning the NBA championships and know I might not be cheering for you but a part of my heart will be, and it will be forever. Please just move on like I have._

_Love forever and always Gabriella aka your Bella_

_P.S. Troy I have loved this since you gave it to me but I can't have it anymore you need to move on and make the promise to someone else._

Troy could not longer see. But he reached for where he knew he put the box. Tipping the remaining idem into his hand, Troy felt like he died once he felt cold metal hit his hand. It felt like someone had walked up and plunged an icing cold dagger into his heart. After hours of sitting in THEIR spot clutching her letter and her necklace Troy slowly got up and made his way home, a walk that only took 20 minutes took Troy an hour and a half making him return home at 1:30 am. Troy slowly opened the front door only to have arms wrap around him.

"What happened Troy?" Anna said, "Come on in to the living room," Anna help Troy and sat him done. Troy could see a pink blob on the other side of the room, will it was only a blob because all of the tears in his eyes.

"Troy?" the blob asked.

* * *

OOOO I love pink blobs. Sorry allyson-a but here is another cliff hanger lol ok well not really a big one. You guys are lucky i opened the box in theis chapter i was going to be mean and keep it for the next one but i wanted to be nice. PLease Please PLEASE be nice and review, Trust me there is nothing better then coming home from a bad day to see i have reviews to inspier me to write more.

Love M

* * *


	9. The SECOND Box!

Hey Guys.

Ok You Rule the people who worked out what the blob was lol. Ok some people have been wondering if Gabriella will be in this story. The answer is yes, i just didn't want to bring her in to soon i wanted Annabel and troy to bond first because they helps what happens later on so don't worry you wont have to wait long. Hope you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what yyou think.

Love M

* * *

"Troy?" the blob asked.

"Hi Sharpay," Troy said weakly.

"Oh and what am I Cheese?" Taylor asked. Troy looked around to find most of the gang sitting in his living room. Troy loved the gang and loved seeing them but when they were all together they were all in couples which made him want Gabriella more.

"Awww I love cheese," Chad said, "So if you are I'll love you more,"

"Oh great Chad's felling all mushy and gushy," Troy said in his head.

"Hey Troy," Kelsi said as she gave him a hug, "Whip those tears before Sharpay give you the speech," Kelsi whispered into his ear. Troy nodded and whipped his tears away.

"So where'd you go Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"I was at," Troy started, "School," he finished in a whisper.

"What were you doing?" Zeke asked.

"Reading something," Troy said honestly, "Um why you all here?" Troy said not like this situation. He only reminded him of one thing, THAT NIGHT. The night that he felt like everything was telling him to go out side, as if he didn't he would lose everything, he would lost his life.

"Your Mom called and said," Kelsi started.

"She said you got something from Gabriella," Sharpay cut in. Troy shut his eyes, He felt as if that name had just stabbed him in the chest.

"Sharpay!" Taylor yelled knowing what they name did to him. Kelsi got up and helped Troy sit down.

"How about we talk about something else?" Ryan asked.

"Yea," Sharpay cheered, "So Taylor you never showed me that ring," Taylor giggled and held out her hand, "Awww for once Chad did something right,"

"How did he do it?" Kelsi asked. Taylor started to tell the story about how Chad proposed. Troy only started to feel worse. With out warning Troy stood out and walked out the back door and climbed up into his tree house. Looking around till he found what he wanted, once he found it he held it tight and sat down staring at it.

* * *

Troy had stayed in the tree house all night and Chad had come back the next day after Jack asked him to come and try and help them work out what was wrong.

"Hey Chad come in," Anna said opening the door.

"You didn't sleep last night did you Anna?" Chad asked seeing how tried she looked.

"It's just like it was at the start," Anna said as they slowly walked through the house, "Only this time in steed of staring at his roof he was staring at his heads all night, Chad please find out what's wrong," Anna said once they got to the back door.

"I'll try my hardest," Chad walked out the door and up the tree the tree house was in.

"Troy come on!" Chad yelled up in to the tree house, "Come down Troy!"

"NO!" Troy yelled back, "You don't under stand no one does,"

"Well let me up, we can talk and you can help me understand," Troy stopped to think about what Chad was saying, Troy thru down the ladder so Chad could clime up.

"OK," Chad said sitting next to Troy, "Help me understand,"

"The day she broke up with me I got her this," Troy said pulling something out of his pocket.

"Yea ok Troy," Chad said looking at Troy's hand funny, "I'm positive there is a lot of things she could have done a lot of things with that box, and it's a nice shade of blue and a very nice ribbon," Chad said taking it out of Troy's hand and looking closer at it, "It kinda looks like the one from Bride Wars, and be for you say anything Taylor made me watch it," Chad looked at the box a little more before screaming and throwing the box in the air, Troy grabbed the box from the air and held it tightly in his hands.

"So you were going to," Chad started.

"Yes I was going to propose," Troy said looking at the box in his hand, "But before I could ask her, she….she came home and," Troy started to stutter.

"Troy if it hurts to much," Chad said putting his hand on Troy's shoulder.

"No I have to tell someone if I don't I'll never will," Troy said, "She came in and I had this big romantic dinner set up in the dinning room and I tried to kiss her and hug her she just moved away and then she," Troy stopped, "Then she said "Troy I can't do this anymore ,we came be together anymore, goodbye" then she just walked out, I followed her and tried to get her to explain and all she said was we are over and Im gonna drive I'll hit the hight way and Im not coming back" and with that she left," Troy whipped the tears that were making paths down his cheeks.

"Ok now I fully understand why you feel like this," Chad said, "But I don't think I will ever know how you feel right now or how you have felt for the last three years,"

"Thanks man," Troy said.

"For what?" Chad asked confused.

"For just being here and listening," Troy said with a small smile, "Well and for making me tell someone,"

"Hey its all good man," Chad said standing up, "Oh and I came out here to tell you that James, Isabelle and Annabel are here and I think Sharpay's trying to corrupter her," Troy jumped up and he and Chad ran back inside.

* * *

"Oh Troy we are so sorry for this," Isabelle said as they walked in, "James and I have to go away and we can't take Annabel,"

"Is it ok if you mind her?" James asked. Troy looked at Chad then at Annabel who was in the corner playing dolls with Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi.

"Yea," Troy said looking back at James, "No problem,"

"Annabel come here," James said. Annabel hoped up and ran over to him and Isabelle, "We are going now ok so have fun with,"

"Daddy," Isabelle cut in.

"Yes Daddy and try," James stood up, "How long has she been calling you that?" James notice Troy acting nervous, "Troy I'm ok with as long as you are I just want to know,"

"Since the day I meet her," Troy said, James nodded as he and Isabelle made their final goodbye's. Annabel ran back over to Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi.

"What have yo done to here?" Troy asked acting hurt, "She used to come running to me," Annabel looked up and the three laughing women around her then at Troy.

"Don't you love me anymore?" Troy asked jokingly.

"Daddy!" Annabel yelled jumping up, "I lowe you!" she jumped into his arms. Everyone just looked at him in aww. Zeke, Sharpay, Jason, Ryan and Kelsi could not believe how good he was with their ex-best friend's baby girl. While Jack, Anna, Chad and Taylor knew what they were seeing was how it was meant to be.

After having dinner watching a movie the gang decided to leave. Troy took Annabel up to his room after Anna gave her a bath and put her in her Pj's.

"OK bed time sweetie," Troy said tucking her in, "I love you goodnight," He said kissing her head.

"Night night Daddy, Lowe you too," Annabel said slowly closing her eyes. Troy waited for a while before getting changed and walking out on to his balcony holding a picture of Gabriella.

"Hey Bella," Troy said, "I got that letter you wrought me so long ago, it hurt so badly to read," Troy said with tears in his eyes, "I was going to ask you to marry me that night, I wish you never left" Troy didn't care about his tears anymore, "I wish we were married right now, have our own house kids, oh I wish more then anything you and I were together and Annabel was ours," Troy looked back into his room to see Annabel fast asleep, "I love you, now and forever," Troy kissed the picture and walked back into his room with tears falling down his cheeks after putting to picture under his pillow he jumped in and pulled Annabel closer to him.

* * *

It had been about a month after Troy read the letter and had gotten the T necklace back, Troy had put the box she had left him up in his tree house with the one the ring he got her was in. Troy decided he should talk about Annabel with Isabelle, something he had been putting off for a very long time now. Troy started the small walk from him house to The Montez house.

"Daddy!" Annabel yelled running to the door when she saw Troy.

"Aww sweetie," Drew said picking her up before she got to Troy. Troy looked puzzled but on the inside he was hurt more then words could describe, she was his little Annabel now. This man hadn't been around before so who was he to come in a take the one thing that now gave him a reason to live.

"Um is Isabelle home?" Troy asked holding back from punching the man in front of him out and taking Annabel home with him.

"Err hold on," Drew said turning into the house, "La!" he yelled. La? Troy never knew any one who lived in this house that's nick name was La.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO La lol ok hope you all liked that lol please review and tell me what you think.

Love M


	10. Seeing each other

Hey guys

Im going away for a few days so I wanted to put this up before i go. Umm yea tell me what you think. Umm yea i don't know what to write because my head is some where else well on someone else.

Love m

* * *

"Yes," she answered. The voice was so familiar to Troy and it made his heart beat faster but he couldn't work out why. That was until he saw HER. The girl who left him three years ago, the girl that should have just killed him because she left him to a life of toucher, "What you did you need Do?"

"Do?" Troy thought, "These two have been watching the sound of music to much,"

"Is your Mom home?" He asked.

"No wh…." Gabriella froze when she saw Troy. He was the last person she expected to be on her door step looking for her mother, "She isn't here but you should try calling her,"

"Ok," Troy said with an icy tone that made Gabriella's heart crush. She looked him in the eyes for the first time, she needed to know his emotion and she knew his eyes were the best way to find out but when she looked all she saw a stone cold dark blue, "I better be off, thankyou Gabriella," Troy's stomach churned as he said her name out aloud since he begged Chad, Zeke, Jason and his Father to let him go. Gabriella's stomach churned too but it was from the coldness of his tone.

"I don't believe I introduced myself," Drew said, "Im Drew Vonlap, I'm Gabriella's fiancé," Drew said holding out his hand.

"Troy Bolton, I'm an old family friend," Troy shock his hand even though right there and then Troy's life had turned up side down. "I better be off, Bye Drew, Goodbye Gabriella," Troy said not carrying if they said good bye he just need to get out of there and die.

"No!" screamed Annabel as she freed herself from Drew's arms and ran to Troy. Troy stopped and fell to his knees as she wrapped her arms around him. Troy pulled her in as close as he could. He held her close savouring the way she fitted into his arms just right, how her head always found its place on his shoulder, the way she smelt like strawberries and mangos. He slowly let go.

"Goodbye bel," Troy said, "I love you," He whispered before standing up abd walking away.

* * *

Troy walked into the house engorging the looks he was getting from Chad and his Dad, Troy made his way up the stairs and into his room. He put on his old track pants and warm up jacket from East High, he then shut the blinds on his balcony door witch made the room pitch back, he could just make out his bed. Troy crossed the room and got into bed. He snuggled under the covers and stared up at the roof. It had been six hours and Chad had left to pick up Taylor's parents from the airport.

"Jack I think we should cheek on him," Anna said looking away from the movie they had been watching, "He's been up there too long,"

"I think," Jack couldn't finish because he was cut off but frantic banging on the front door. Jack got and answered the door.

"She's back and he saw her," Isabelle said trying to breath, "He meet her Fiancé aswell,"

"What!" Anna and Jack yelled.

"Annabel has picked up on there being something wrong and she won't settle down, Gabriella's tried singing, I've tried. James took her for a drive around the block with Gabriella and I singing to her, Drew tried,"

"Hold on who's Drew?" Jack said, "And please don't tell me his last name is Vonlap," Isabelle looked at Jack with sorry eyes.

"He is Gabriella's fiancé," she said, "And yes it is," Isabelle almost whispered.

"Hell!" Jack yelled, "Im sorry but Mr Avy gave Troy's social studies class over to a Drew Vonlap,"

"Oh no," Anna cried falling on to the couch crying. Her baby boy had been through to much to have to put up with working with the man who was engaged to the love of his life let alone the man hugging his baby girl at this very moment. Troy not knowing she was he's, didn't matter Anna could tell he was falling in love with her and that she had his life in her tinny little hands.

"Guys I was wondering," Isabelle stop to ponder if she should go on or not, "If Annabel doesn't settle down if its ok to bring her here to Troy, I think its best if he knows who she really is,"

"Bring her straight round," Jack said running up the steps to Troy's room. Isabelle ran out and jumped in her car and drove the two blocks back to her house she ran in to find Gabriella trying to clam Annabel down with her Dad's help but every time it seemed to work Annabel would see Drew and started crying and screaming.

"Gabriella, give her to me," Isabelle said walking over to her. Gabriella handed Annabel over to her mother. Isabelle turned and walked out of the house.

"Isabelle there's something you should know!" James called running up to her after she put Annabel in her car set, "When they get married Drew is going to adopt her, taking all the fatherly rights away from Troy,"

"Well Jacks telling Troy as we speck," Isabelle said opening the drivers door, "Troy wont let her go with out a fight, I'm taking her there now because once he finds out he with be charging over here and would most likely kill Drew for going near his baby,"

"You better go," with that Isabelle jumped in the car and drove back to the Bolton's as fast as she could with out putting Annabel's life in danger.

"Troy?" Jack said walking into Troy's room. When Jack couldn't see a thing he turned on the light. Jacks heart sank when he saw the sight in his son lying in the middle of his bed looking at the roof motionless, Just like he did only two and a half years ago when he and Anna had first gone to get him. Jack could see where the tears has fallen on the pillow after rolling down his checks, "Troy you need to know something,"

"Dad I know alright," Troy said, "Gabriella's getting married, Annabel's Dad is here," Troy whispered, "Dad please I just want to die,"

"What good would you dieing do," Jack started, "To your daughter?" Jack asked. Troy sat up with his eyes fastened on his Dad.

"Daughter but who could….." Troy stopped when he realised, "Annabel," he whispered, once Troy saw his Dad nod he jumped out of bed and ran out of his room, only second's latter running back in and hugging his Dad. Troy then ran down the stairs only to find his Mom opening the door for Isabelle and a very teary Annabel.

"Annabel, shh sweetie," Troy said running over to her and scooping her up in his arms, "Daddy's here, everything is going to be ok now," Troy held on to her for dear life as she did to him. Just then there was a loud crake and the door follow open.

"Unhand my daughter now!" Drew yelled putting evanesce on My, "I mean it, let her go or I'll," Troy handed Annabel to Anna and stepped so he was face to face with Drew, Well more like face to chest because Troy towered over Drew.

"Or you'll what?" Troy asked with his eyes fixed on Drew. Troy's eyes were no longer their normal crystal blue or even their all to conmen grey, they were black. Gabriella who was standing at the door panicked. She had only seen Troy this angry a few times and it was when he was protecting her from the Stanford foot ball caption and the West High basketball caption and the East High football caption. When it came to protecting the ones he loved Troy could teach lionesses a thing or two.

"Drew! Troy! Stop!" Gabriella yelled making everyone look at her, "Annabel come home with your Daddy and I now," Annabel got out of Anna's arms and walked over and grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him to Gabriella.

"Mr Bolton isn't coming," Gabriella said, "Now say goodbye," Gabriella looked away where but Troy's eyes. She could see the mussels in his arms flexing as he was trying to control his anger.

"Sweetie," Troy said crouching down to Annabel's height, "Go with your Mommy ok," Annabel started to shake her head, "Annabel you have to, you belong with her,"

* * *

Awwwww poor Troy. Hope you liked it. Please review.

Love M

P.S Allyson you know my head is stuck on A then Lex


	11. Who's going to?

Hey guys.

Ok I tried to work on this while i was away but i kinda couldn't get someone of my minda nad well ended up writing songs about him lol. I hope you guys like this and please tell me what you think. Oh and Im sorry to all those people who ended up crying. And all those people who reviewed your the best.

Love M

* * *

Troy could feel his heart ripping just by looking at the fresh tears falling from Annabel's eyes, this time he knew the tears falling from HIS little girls eyes were because of HIM, "You'll always be my baby wildcat," He said talking his wildcat jacket off and putting it on her. Troy then got up and walked back over to Drew.

"You hurt her, as in you place one finger on her with any force, you yell at her you even raise your voice at her," Troy said angrily backing Drew into a corner, "You don't let her do something she wants to, you make her cry," Troy before leaning in, "You hurt my Baby, watch out because you well be getting a visit from me," Troy whispered into his ear. Troy then turned and looked at Jack, Anna, Isabelle and James.

"Troy this is breaking that promise," Isabelle said.

"Isabelle she's meant to be with her mother not me, I'm not going anywhere I'm still here,"

"It's getting late and I think we should be getting home," James said. Drew went to pick up Annabel but she kept moving out of he reach.

"Annabel come here now," Drew said a little over his normal talking voice. Drew stoped and turned when he hared a cough.

"That was pushing on raising your voice at her," Troy said sternly before walking into the kitchen.

"I want Daddy!" Annabel yelled gripping on to Troy's jacket. Gabriella bent down and picked Annabel up the followed James out the door. Drew walked out after Gabriella. Jack had already walked out to say good bye to James.

"Drew I have to do go see some people tomorrow do you mind talking her to work with you?" Gabriella asked.

"No not at all," Drew said as they got into the car.

"I'll keep my eye on her tomorrow James," Jack said.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" James asked turning to him.

"Because I knew I would do the same thing," Jack answered, "I'll call you to tell you how things are going, Troy still doesn't know about the classes," James nodded as he got into the car.

"Isabelle!" Troy called running back into the room just as Isabelle was walking out the door with Anna, "Give Annabel this and tell her to hide it from them," Troy said handing her a mobile phone, "She knows how to call me Tay, Chad and Dad, I got it for when we were at school in case something happened," Isabelle nodded, "Mom, Isabelle you both know I'm not letting them take her from me with out a full out fight,"

"We do Troy," Isabelle said giving him a hug then leaving.

"Troy?" Anna said once they had left and Jack was back in the house, "Honey talk?"

"I need to shot some hoops," Troy said walking out. Troy climbed into his tree house and grabbed his two boxes. Jack and Anna looked up at Troy from the kitchen window.

"And it all starts again," Jack said before leading Anna to bed.

"Troy come down now!" Jack yelled.

"Troy!" Anna yelled, "Don't think I wont come up there,"

"I don't want to," Troy yelled down, "I'm not moving!"

"What do we do Jack?" Anna asked quietly. Just then Jacks phone rang.

"Hello?" Jack answered.

"They are leaving at 7:00 Jack," James said, "So you know Annabel didn't sleep at all last night so please, please watch her,"

"I will," Jack said, "So will Taylor and Chad and I'm sure Darbus will too," Jack looked up at the tree house, "And I we ever get Troy down he will too,"

"Down? What do you mean?" James asked confused.

"He spent the night in the tree house," Jack said, "James its just like it was at the start again, only,"

"Only this time he's suffering from Gabriella's return and from losing Annabel," James said knowing what Jack meant, "What can we do?"

"I know exactly what to do," Jack said after a long pules, "Hold on James," Jack dropped his arm so it was by his side and walked over to Anna, "Troy!"

"Dad I told you I'm not coming down!" Troy yelled.

"Drew is," Jack got cut off by Troy's angry yells and crashes, "He's going to be at school with Annabel at 7:00," then everything went quiet. Just as Jack was going to say something else the ladder came flying down followed by Troy who ran straight into the house.

"James," Jack asked, "Troy will be looking over her as well,"

"That's good," James said, "Now who's going to watch out for Drew?"

Jack had let Chad and Taylor know what was going on. It was not 7:00 and Troy was walking around in the gym.

"Oh Mr Vonlap," Principal Avy said walking out of his office, "Aww who's this little cute?" He asked looking down at Annabel.

"Her name is Annabel," Drew said, "What do you say Annabel?" Drew asked her. Annabel looked up at drew then Mr Avy.

"I want Daddy!" she yelled pulling her hand away from Drew's and running toward the one place she needed to be.

"Annabel come back now!" Drew yelled after her. Drew court up to her just as she ran into the gym, drew grabbed her arms forcefully and spun her around. "don't you ever do that again you little........," Annabel broke into tears.

"DREW!"

* * *

Arrrrr whos yelling now? lol I know.

Hope you liked it and please review.

Love M


	12. THERE BOTH MINE!

Hey Guys

I'm so so so so so so sorry i haven't updated in so long. Thank you to every who review your all the best. I hope to be updating a lot more its just i have to work out somethings Allyson you know some of that has to do with sexy lexy lol. anyway i hope you all like this chapter.

Love M

* * *

Drew froze when he hared his name being yelled by a very angry voice. Annabel started to let out sobs from the pain she was felling from Drew's grip on her.

"I thought I told you last night," Troy said with pure rage in his voice but was trying not to shout because of Annabel, "That if you ever touched her with force you would be answering to me," Jack, Chad and Taylor who had all hared Troy yelled came running into the gym to find Drew and Troy face to face with Annabel crying still under Drew hold. Troy hared one more sob from Annabel before he snapped. Troy forcefully grabbed Drew's wrist and twisted till he let go of Annabel, Troy quickly but softly pulled her so she was behind his legs, which she grabbed hold of one. Taylor ran over and pulled Annabel away from Troy knowing he was going to hurt Drew and that he wouldn't want Annabel there.

"Come on sweetie," Taylor said taking her out of the gym as fast as she could, "Daddy has to fix something then he'll be all yours,"

"I told you to," Troy said walking closer to Drew, "NEVER TOUCH HER!" He yelled backing Drew in to the wall.

"She's not yours," Drew said trying to get away from Troy.

"She is mine!" Troy yelled, "There both mine!" Chad and Jack gave each other worried looks before starting to edge closer to Troy.

"She's mine and I will get the papers to prove it!" Drew yelled pushing Troy back, "Then She'll be mine and I'll do what ever I want to her!"

"No you won't!" Troy yelled standing his ground, "I'm going to show you what you get for hurting my Gab.. Annabel!" Troy yelled stepping forward.

"Chad please tell me that I'm just getting old," Jack said to Chad, "And only think I hared Troy start to say Gabriella,"

"I'm sorry I can't say that," Chad said back, "Because that would mean I'm getting old too,"

* * *

"Aunty Tway?" Annabel choked out between her tears, "Why were Dwaddy's eyes bwack?" Taylor looked down at the crying girl on her lap, she knew she couldn't lie to her but at the same time she wasn't going to tell her about the whole situation because it wasn't her place.

"Annabel the best way to tell how your Daddy is feeling is to look at his eyes," Taylor said whipping some tears off her face, "Before you came his eyes were grey, but about 3 years ago they were even more crystal blue then they have been while you have been here," Taylor said remembering the good old days of the gang, "Drew hurt you when he grabbed you and was yelling at your right?" Taylor asked. Annabel nodded still crying, "Well your Daddy doesn't like or want people to hurt you, so when he saw Drew hurting you, your Daddy didn't like it so he got mad and when he gets mad his eyes go that colour,"

"Have Dwaddy's eyes been bwack before?" Annabel asked still really upset.

"A few times," Taylor said remembering the high school years and the very early college memories.

"Who was Dwaddy getting mad at and why?" Annabel asked looking up at Taylor with red and puffy crystal blue eyes.

"He was getting mad at these three boys who weren't very nice to," Taylor had no way around this and she knew it, "They said bad things about your Mommy and your Daddy didn't like it when people said things like that," Taylor said, "You see your Daddy loved your Mommy so much it was like she was his whole world and if someone hurt her, made her cry, made he upset he would make everything ok again,"

"Do you think he still loves her?" Annabel asked quietly but Taylor could hear the hope in her voice.

"Well I," Just before Taylor could finish the door to her class room opened. Taylor and Annabel slowly turned to look at the door, when Taylor saw Gabriella all the hurt and sadness her once great friend had course came rushing back into her.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor said a little to coldly for her own likely. She didn't want to speech badly to or about Gabriella in front of Annabel.

"I came to see if I could come and apologies and explain why I did what I did to Troy," Gabriella said, "Annabel!" She cried running over to were Taylor and Annabel where, "Sweetie why are you crying where is,"

"Drew?" Taylor asked cutting her off. Gabriella nodded taking Annabel in her arms as she was reaching out for her, "Well why don't you ask her," Taylor said. Gabriella sat down and sat Annabel down on her lap.

"Sweetie what happened?" Gabriella asked whipping her tears off her face.

"Dwew was trying to make me talk to this strange man and Dwaddy told me I never had to if I didn't want to, so I said I wanted Dwaddy and I knew that he would be in the gwym, so I ran off to there" Annabel broke out into a new set of tears, "Then Dwew ran after me and grabbed me, he yelled at me and hurt my arm then Dwaddy yelled his name and then said something about what he said last night," Gabriella tried to remember what Troy said last night then it hit her but she let Annabel go on, "Then Dwaddy made him let go of me and put me behind him then Aunty Twaylor brought me in here," Gabriella was shocked, not only by what Drew had done but the fact she was calling Taylor Aunty.

"OH NO!" Gabriella jumped up, put Annabel down and ran full out to the gym. Gabriella through open to doors just in time to see Troy pulling his fist back and hitting Drew right in the face, then Jack and Chad jumped on Troy to hold him back.

* * *

"Troy why are you hitting him?!" Gabriella yelled walking in to stand next to Drew. Chad and Jack as well as Troy stood there looking at Gabriella dumb founded.

"Well if you saw and hared what he was doing to OUR daughter," Troy said putting emphases on our, "You should be doing to same," Troy said getting out of Jack and Chad's hold. Which Chad and Jack let him do, they knew he would never lay a hand on Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Troy and slowly turned to Drew.

"Why did you let her go?!" Gabriella yelled at him.

"I tried to hold on but she got her hand out of mine," Drew said.

"OK then," Gabriella said, "Try harder next time," Drew nodded and kissed Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Troy and felt like someone had just stabbed her. For the first time in all the years they had known each other Troy's eyes were black but they weren't black because someone was hurting her or even Annabel, they were black and they were just for her. Gabriella looked at Chad to see him shaking his head at her; Jack was slowly walking back with Taylor and had Annabel in his arms. Troy slowly looked over to his Dad and then ran to him and scooped his crying daughter in to his arms.

"Dwaddy!" Annabel exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck and berried her head into his neck.

"Shhh I got you," Troy said holding her closer, "No one will ever hurt you again,"

"Awww finally," Taylor and Chad said in their heads.

"Awww, she found out Troy's neck is a good place to hid," Gabriella said in her head. Gabriella let a smile creep over her face as she watched Annabel and Troy. Jack looked over at Gabriella and smiled.

"Maybe there is some hope," He said to him self.

"Why is Jack looking at me like?" Gabriella started to think, "Oh dam girl stop smiling and do something," she said to her self.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you all liked that please tell me what you think. If you have any idea please tell me Im very opened to ideas.

Allyson we have assembly tomorrow lol as long as Anni doesn't try to push me into him again we will be fine lol

Please review

Love M


	13. WHERE'S DWADDY!

Hey guys

Lol ok i know this is really soon after the last chapter but I was shopping with Mum tonight and I was looking at fabric softener and this guy walked up and he had Hair like Zac Efrons and he had really nice blue eyes (No ones eyes can compare to Zac's) anyway he had this little girl in his arms and she had really nice curly Dark with kinda lighter drown curly hair and she had her head on his shoulder and it was so cute then he was like what one did Mum want Dad never said then the little girl woke up and said daddy and he totally froze adn looked like he was in shock so was like OK GO TO GO. That was just a little to weird to me lol wonder where i have read that before lol Anyway when I was in Business today i got bored and I typed up then when i got home from my fun shopping trip lol I typed up the rest wow. I hope you all like it please review.

Love M

P.S don't hang around the fabric softeners!.

* * *

"Annabel let go of your father please," Gabriella said. Jack, Taylor, Chad and Drew looked at Gabriella. Jack was pleased she had finally admitted out loud that Troy was her father. Chad and Taylor were in shock she was even there. Drew was angry because he did want anyone to admit Annabel wasn't his, as well he knew the history between Gabriella and Troy. Drew knew that the way Gabriella looked at Troy was never going to be the same look she gave him or they way she kissed him, hugged him touched him was never going to be the same as it was when she did those things to Troy.

"Annabel please," Gabriella said again, she wanted to walk over to her daughter but the fact she was in Troy's arms was stopping her. Gabriella knew deep down the feelings for Troy were still there but she didn't trust her self to go near him.

"Gabriella?" Taylor asked stepping froward, "Didn't you say you wanted to talk to me?" Gabriella nodded, "Well I'm sure Drew has classes to sort out so he should go to that, but while we talk we should just leave Annabel with Troy," Gabriella quickly looked between Taylor and Troy who was not sitting on the floor with Annabel still safely in his arms.

"Gabstar," Chad said stepping froward, "She'll be fine, Jack and I'll be here," Gabriella nodded again, "You know he'll never let anything hurt her and never will we,"

After Drew walked out and Gabriella left to go talk to Taylor.

"So," Taylor said walking into her class room.

"Yea," Gabriella said. Once both Taylor and Gabriella had sat down Taylor though it was time to get this all worked out.

"Why the hell did you leave Troy?!" Taylor yelled making Gabriella jump.

"It was because," Gabriella started in a whisper, "I was so moody and I just couldn't take things and I ended up blaming everything on him so I left,"

"But that's no reason to leave with out explaining," Taylor said.

"Tay I just didn't know what to do," Gabriella said starting to cry, "I felt like everything in my life was wrong and wasn't right and then I," Gabriella stopped. Taylor noticed that Gabriella had her hand on he stomach, "I found out about Annabel and I knew she was Troy's, I even drove back to tell him but," Gabriella stoped to whip her tears, "He wasn't there," Taylor was now crying and got up and ran over to her friend. Gabriella and Taylor hugged each other with all there might. After what seemed like forever sob's were hared from the door. Gabriella and Taylor who had fallen to the floor looked up to see Sharpay and Kelsi at the door crying.

"I'm so sorry girls, I wish I told you all," Gabriella said. She didn't get an answer all she got was Sharpay and Kelsi running over and pulling her into the biggest hug ever.

* * *

It was 7pm and Gabriella and Drew were sitting on the front step of the Montez house. That day Annabel didn't leave Troy's arms and no one cared, ok one person did but who cared what Drew thought. The girls were back to being best friends. And as for Chad, he and Gabriella were back to their big brother little sister relationship. The one thing that was just not the same was the fact that if Troy saw Gabriella his eyes went black straight away but as soon as he looked at Annabel they were crystal once again.

"So I was thinking," Drew said breaking Gabriella out of her thoughts, "We should put the wedding forward," Gabriella just sat there looking out at the street.

"Why?" She managed to say, "I thought 7 months was a good time?"

"It's is but I just can't wait to be married to you and to have Annabel as my daughter," Drew said pulling her into a hug, "More like make sure that ass whole can't have you and to take that brat and do what ever I want to her and he wont be able to stop me, Ha" Drew said in his head.

* * *

It was a few weeks later and Drew and Gabriella had not told anyone about moving the wedding up. Isabelle was getting more and more worried about Annabel. Yes she finally had her mother but Isabelle did not trust Drew near her. Isabelle only wanted troy near Annabel and the only person she wanted to be with her daughter was Troy.

"Annabel?" Isabelle asked after a while of playing dollies, "How did you know your Mommy was your Mommy?" By now Gabriella had walked in, sat down and pulled Annabel on to her lap.

"Because I saw her picture under Dwaddy's pillow," Annabel said looking up at Gabriella and Isabelle. Isabelle and Gabriella had looks of pure shock on there faces, "Please don't tell him," Annabel pleaded.

"Why not?" Gabriella asked.

"He'll get upset again and I don't want him crying again," Annabel said playing with the hem of Gabriella's top.

"He will be sad?" Isabelle asked confused.

"The time you and Grandpa let me sleep over when you went away," Gabriella gave her mother a shocked look, "I wanted to play a game with him and when he told me to go to sleep I only acted like I was and after I while I saw him out on his b.. bow,"

"His balcony," Gabriella said knowing Annabel was having trouble with the word. Annabel nodded before continuing.

"I saw him holding a picture and he was crying and then he came to bed and pulled me in to a hug, so I griped on to him and then I went to sleep but he kept crying," Isabelle look at Gabriella to see tears welling up in her eyes, "Then next day when Dwaddy got up to get weady for work I looked under his pillow and I found your picture Mommy," Annabel jumped up and hugged Gabriella, "I missed you Mommy," Annabel whispered into Gabriella's ear.

"I missed you too," Gabriella said holding Annabel closer. Isabelle got up and walked to the door.

"You love me don't you Mommy?" Annabel asked pulling back from Gabriella.

"More then anything honey, Im so sorry I haven't been around," Gabriella said trying not to let her tears fall.

"I Love you too," Annabel said curling up in Gabriella's arms, "You love Dwaddy too don't you?" Isabelle was about to leave but when she hared this she froze. Gabriella looked down and the little girl in her arms who was looking up at her.

"Why did you have to get his eyes?" She asked her self, "Yes I do," Gabriella said letting her tears fall as Annabel slowly fell asleep in her arms. Isabelle was frozen to her spot till the phone rang making Isabelle and Gabriella jump. Gabriella looked at the door only to find her Mother with her mouth wide open. Gabriella knew she hared what she had said.

"Issy!" James called up the stairs, "It's Anna,"

"Don't you think your getting out of a conversation miss," Isabelle them left to get the phone.

"Hello?" She said once James handed it to her.

"Isabelle what are you doing tonight?" Anna asked.

"Nothing," Isabelle asked walking into her and James's bedroom, "Why?"

"I was wondering if you, James, Gabriella, Drew and Annabel would like to come over for dinner." Anna said.

"That will be wonderful," Isabelle said now looking through her closet, "But my I ask why?"

"Troy's doing it again," Anna said sadly, "I think he needs Annabel and seeing Drew doesn't take her to school anymore and that Gabriella keeps her all day,"

"Do you think this will work?" Isabelle asked.

"Troy doesn't know and he hasn't slept in a week," Anna said looking into the back yard to see Troy sitting in his tree house, "I think he just needs to know she's ok, he spends most of his time in his room staring at the roof or shooting hoops or sitting in his tree house staring at a box, he's worried sick,"

"I know what you mean," Isabelle said, "Drew found where Annabel hid the phone,"

"Where was it?" Anna asked, "She told Jack she had it some where really safe and no one would find it,"

"She had it wrapped up in Troy's Wildcat jacket," Isabelle said, "And really Gabriella found the jacket and kinda freaked out and told Drew to get rid of it and then he found it,"

"Ok, well what time should we be over?" Isabelle asked.

"7 will be fine,' Anna said," Sorry I have to run Troy'scoming,"

"Ok bye," Isabelle and Anna hung up.

* * *

Right at 7 the Montez family plus Jason turned up on the Bolton's door step. Jack opened the door and welcomed them all. Annabel who had missed her other grandparents got out of Gabriella's arms and ran and hugged both Jack and Anna.

"Where's Dwaddy?" Annabel asked looking around, "Where's Dwaddy, Where's Dwaddy?!" She yelled, "I WANT DWADDY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs before making her self fall to the floor in the living room where everyone had taken a set. Just before Annabel could feel the floor under her Two Strong protective arms scooped her up. Annabel opened her tear blurred eyes, but they didn't worry her she could tell who here Dad was any where.

"DWADDY!" She screamed hugging him. Troy pulled Annabel in closer into his chest, if that was possible.

It was now after dinner, which had gone very well troy and Annabel were inseparable. Drew had a very protective hold on Gabriella but that couldn't stop her from looking at how Troy payed attention to Annabel. There was no way Drew could ever stop her from looking at troy himself.

"This is normal right?" Gabriella asked her self once they were all sitting in the living room, "To be staring at your ex when you're soon to be husband holding your hand?"

"Um Gabriella and I have been meaning to say something," Drew said.

"At lest his eyes aren't black at me anymore," she said to her self once again, "Wow rewind what did he say?"

"We have decided to moving the wedding up to two months from now instead of 7 months," Drew said. Jack, Anna, Isabelle and James all smiled and said congratulations but not really meaning it. Troy on the other hand pulled Annabel into him closer and started to take deep breaths to controlling him self and not going and killing drew on his parents couch. Troy then locked eyes with Gabriella.

"Ok I spoke to soon," she said in her head. Troy's eyes were now back to being black.

"Dwaddy Im sleepy," Annabel whimpered in to Troy chest.

"Daddy is too," troy got up still holding Annabel and walked up to his room and changed Annabel into one of his t-shirts then got changed him self. Troy jumped into bed and helped Annabel in and made sure she was ok.

"Dwadyy?" Annabel asked through her tears.

"Yes bel?' Troy asked back through his own.

"I don't what them to I want you," Troy pulled Annabel close to him. And she snuggled into his side.

"I love you Annabel and no one will take you from me," Troy said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too Dwaddy," Annabel said still crying, "But I love Mummy too, is that bad?'

"Not at all Babycat," Troy said.

"Do you love her too?" Annabel asked. Troy laid there looking at the roof.

"Yes I do," Troy answered after a while.

* * *

Awwwwwwwwww we found out a lot in this oooooooo KILL DREW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL i hope you all liked it please please please tell me what you think. PLEASE PLEASE Review.

The people who do will totally make my day!

Love M


	14. Waiting on road side help people

Hey Guys

WOW Today is my sweet 16th lol and yes I'm updating lol I hope you all like this and trust me Drew is going to get whats coming for him mwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Well hope you all love it lol I'm off to study for My L's test arrr hope i past wish me luck,

Love M

* * *

It had been almost two months and everything was almost back to normal with the gang. They now understood why Gabriella left and she knew they would never fully forgive her but they had forgiven her 99.7%. The only person who hadn't even given her the time of day to explain herself was Troy. When ever she came around he would take Annabel and make sure he had to spend as little time near Gabriella as he had to.

"Oh My Gosh!" Sharpay yelled walking in to the Bolton house.

"What now Sharpie?" Troy asked from his spot on the couch with Chad and Zeke.

"Troy I thought we got over that nick name," Sharpay said secretly happy he called her that for the first time since Gabriella left. "If I have to put up with that Drew guy any longer I'm going to kill him," She exclaimed falling down in the other couch.

"And we will help," Taylor said walking in with Kelsi and Ryan.

"What happened this time?" Zeke asked.

"He wouldn't shut up about them starting there new life's together," Sharpay said.

"Oh and then he wouldn't shut up about how Annabel cried all night," Kelsi said then quickly covered her mouth when she saw Troy's head snap up.

"What?" Troy asked through gritted teeth, "Never mind," Troy said as he got up, grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

"Troy!" Anna yelled, "Troy!"

"Where is he going?" Jack asked walking into the living room.

"We kinda told him how Annabel was crying all night," Taylor said.

"Why?" Chad asked, "We finally got him to calm down and you come in and say that,"

"OK I know it was wrong," Kelsi said, "I didn't mean to,"

"But…" Taylor said, "Guys think about it, this is for the better,"

"What?" everyone asked.

"Gabriella still loves Troy," Taylor looked at every ones faces, "There's no way she can say she doesn't, even Gabriella is warming up to having Troy around with Annabel and NOT Drew,"

"What can we do?" Ryan asked.

"Make sure in the next three days that Gabriella comes to her senses," Taylor said.

* * *

"Gabriella!" Drew yelled through the house, "Make her shut up!"

"I'm trying as much as I can Drew!" Gabriella yelled back.

"To a better Job at trying!" Drew yelled.

"Dad, can you get that," Gabriella said once she hared a nock at the door.

"Sure sweet heart," James said on the way to the door, "Oh hello Troy,"

"Where is she?" Troy asked.

"In the living room," James opened the door more to let Troy in. Once inside Troy ran straight for the living room. When Troy got there he saw a crying Annabel in the arms of a crying Gabriella with out thinking he walked over and pulled them both into a hug.

"Come on I know how to clam her down," Troy said helping them out, grabbing there shoes and cots.

"Iss," James called, "Call Anna and tell them," He said once she got to the door next to him.

"Just how it's meant to be," Isabelle said as she saw Troy put Annabel in her car seat then helped Gabriella into the front seat.

"So we just drive?" Gabriella asked two hours after leaving her place.

"Well it got you and her to stop crying," Troy said, "Why didn't you tell me she wouldn't stop crying, I had to find out from Kelsi and she didn't even mean to say it,"

"Troy I don't want to worry you with every little thing," Troy just looked at her, "Ok and yes Drew told me not to,"

"And you listened to that ars?" Troy said looking back at the road.

"Troy she could hear you," Gabriella said moving so she could see Annabel.

"She's been asleep for the last hour," Troy said not taking his eyes off the road.

"How do you know everything?" Gabriella asked.

"I never take my eyes off her," Troy said looking in the review mirror, "Even when I'm driving I use this," he said pointing to the mirror, "Anyway you shouldn't be talking to me about using language near her it's Drew,"

"Why can't Drew be like this with Annabel," Gabriella said in her head, "I know," she said looking out the window.

"Dam!" Troy exclaimed and pulled over.

"What?" Gabriella asked

"No more petrol," Troy said getting out his cell phone, "Hey Chad can you get Dad to send out the road side help people I don't have the number, Thanks man, I'll text you where we are," With that he hung up.

"How long?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm guessing and hour maybe more," Troy said looking back at Annabel, "She looks just like you," Troy said.

"Her eyes are yours," Gabriella said, "That's the main reason I had to give her to Mom," Troy's head spun around to look at Gabriella. Troy wanted nothing more then to whip the tears that were forming in her eyes away, "I missed you so much and every time she looked at me I needed you more,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Troy breathed out.

"When I got the guts up to tell you and came back," Gabriella said looking down, "You were gone, so I took her to Mom's and then I," Gabriella stopped and looked up at Troy who now had tears on his own in his eyes, "I went to your house, but I didn't have to guts the nock on the door, then I hared you yelling and then Zeke, Jason and Chad as well as your Dad and I got scared and ran,"

"Where did you go?" Troy asked.

"East High," she said, "Weirdly when I got up to the roof garden I felt safe, like I always did when you were around," Troy reached out and whipped her tears. Gabriella lent into Troy's touch.

"Why did you give it back?" Troy found the strength to ask.

"I wish I didn't because I don't know why I did," Gabriella said with her eyes still closed.

"So hows everything for the wedding going," Troy asked pulling his head back. Gabriella let out a very soft whimper when she couldn't feel him anymore.

"It's going ok," she said, "Are you coming,"

"Sorry no," troy said sternly, "That's one thing I can't even do for Annabel," Troy said sadly looking out the window.

"Dwaddy?" Annabel said tiredly, "Why can't you go for me?" Annabel asked with tears forming in her eyes again.

* * *

Awwwww poor Annabel. Please review and tell me what you think .

Love M :P


	15. The DAY

Hey guys

Im am sooooo extremely sorry i have not updated in well a month and 7 days. I feel so bad but this chapter is well VERY LONG so i hope it kinda of makes up for it. I hope you all love this once again SORRY

Love M

* * *

"Annabel sweetie you see," Troy said trying to think of how to explain it to her. Annabel only started to cry more, "Bell, baby come one please don't cry," Troy un did his belt and got out of the car, he then opened the back door and got Annabel out of her car seat. Troy held her close to him and shut the door. Troy then lent up against the car slowly sliding down till he was sitting on the ground cradling Annabel in his arms as they both cried. Gabriella who was still in the car had her own tears running down her face; she had long given up trying to whip her tears away when they were tears for Troy.

"I'll come baby," Troy said, "But only because you want me to," they all stayed like this till help came. Gabriella told Troy to keep Annabel for the night knowing he didn't want her out of his eyes. Troy dropped Gabriella home then went back to his place, getting Annabel dinner and then going straight to bed knowing he wasn't up to answering his parent's questions.

* * *

"Chad I have no idea why I'm here," Troy said getting out of Taylor and Chad's car. It was two days latter and they where going to the church the wedding was being held at.

"You're here because you're here for Annabel," Taylor said, "Tomorrow is going to be the start of the end for her,"

"For the everyone," Chad said to him self.

"Dwaddy!" Annabel screamed running up to Troy as he walked into the church for the wedding rehearsal. Troy smiled and picked her up holding her as close as he could.

"Guess what Dwaddy?" Annabel said looking into his eyes.

"Um you beat Uncle Chad in a game of basketball?" Troy said making her giggle.

"Mommy said I get to be flower girl," Troy smiled and hugged her more. The priest called everyone over so they could start. In the last few days Annabel had started to refuse to be taken out of Troy's arms while he was around and she would never go near Drew which made everyone happy, even Gabriella was secretly happy about it.

"Ok so the grooms man will walk down the aisle with the bridesmaids," The priest said, "Then little Annabel with walk down followed but Gabriella with James walking her down the aisle," Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi moved closer to Chad, Zeke and Ryan when they say Drew's friends smirking at them.

"Yes Annabel?" The priest asked once he saw Annabel's raised hand.

"Can Dwaddy walk me down the aisle too?" Everyone looked at Annabel with loving exertions. Well everyone apart from Gabriella, Troy and Drew. Drew looked like he was going to kill, Gabriella was in shock and to say Troy was in shock was an under statement.

"No sweet heart when you get married I'll walk you down then," Troy said, "But that wont be till you like 50,"

"Speech for yourself," Gabriella said, "I kinda want grand children,"

"So you want to marry her off?" Troy asked, "Ok I'll go work out an arranged marriage," Gabriella and everyone one else's faces dropped when Troy's face stayed strong and serous. All of a sudden Troy started to laugh.

"Wait till I tell Darbus," He laughed, "That was priceless,"

* * *

The wedding rehearsal went as smoothly as you could think. Troy hated the idea of being there and felt like all he ever wanted was being taken away from him and he couldn't do a thing. His and Gabriella's parents could see how this was affecting him as well as Annabel.

"OK well that's it I'll see you all tomorrow," The priest said.

"Yea!" Drew's best man yelled, "Come on bucks night, now say good bye to lover girl," Drew hugged Gabriella and then left with this mates.

"So what do you want to do tonight Gabriella?" Sharpay asked walking up to Gabriella, "It's your hens night, aren't we meant to do something?"

"What about Annabel?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Troy has her," Taylor said, "For the last time seeing you're marrying that dick head," She whispered to Kelis.

A few hours latter the girls where siting in Sharpay's living room watching the Titanic when there was a knock on the door. Sharpay got up to get it knowing who it was.

"Hey Gabby," Sharpay said walking back into the living room, "There is someone here to see you," Gabriella turned around to see her Big sister. Gabriella screamed jumping up and running into her big sisters arms.

"Estelle I've missed you so much!" Gabriella exclaimed. Estelle was a lot like Gabriella only a taller and had green eyes.

"Well I wasn't going to miss my little sisters wedding," Estelle said hugging back. All the girls sat down and ordered pizza. Gabriella felt save knowing her sister was around. Estelle was the only other person apart from Troy that she could go to no matter what and know she was never going to be judged and knew she would be ok in the end.

* * *

"Chad I can't do it tomorrow," Troy said while watching Jack and Annabel play, "I thought I could do it for Annabel but actually being there witnessing it," Troy pause, "Watching the love of my love marrying someone who's not me, someone who treats our daughter like scum," Troy said sitting down, "I just can't do it, I can't,"

"Let her go," Chad cut him off, "I know but you do know there is a line," Troy looked at Chad weirdly, "If anybody objects to the marriage speak now or forever hold your piece," Chad said hoping Troy would catch on. Troy throw his arms in the air and laid back on the grass.

"Chad.." Troy started looking up at the nights sky, "As much as I don't want him to have her," he said with tears welling up in his eyes, "I could never do that to her," Chad looked down at his best friend from before they could run down a court. He knew this was eating him up inside and that it was hurting him more then last time, which was because of Annabel being in the mix.

* * *

"So?" Estelle asked sitting on Gabriella's bed a few hours after they got home.

"So what?" Gabriella asked back.

"Why did you call Annabel, Annabel?" Estelle asked. Gabriella giggled, it was just like old times, Estelle and Gabriella would always hang out together when they were young and just talk about the random stuff that popped into there heads.

"Well you know how Moms name is Isabelle and Troy's Moms is Anna?" Gabriella got a nodded from Estelle so she went on, "Well I always thought it would be a good name because it's like an exacted mix of their names," Gabriella said, "I came up with it when we first started dating," Gabriella giggled.

"That's so cute," Estelle said also giggling, "But what is with her middle names, how did she get them?" Estelle asked, a lot of people wanted to know but just never asked.

"Well you know how Dads name is James Vincent and Mom's is Isabelle Clare," Gabriella said, "Seeing how you got Estelle Violet and I got Gabriella Vanessa and well I like mine a lot so I past it to her," Gabriella stopped and Estelle noticed, "Well Mom has a middle name that starts with C and well I wanted her to have a name the represented that plus," She stopped again, "Dam I just wanted her to have a name the went with Troy as well so she got Annabel Vanessa Crystal," Gabriella said, Estelle pulled her younger sister into her arms and hugged her as she cried. Estelle knew leaving Annabel must have been as hard of a choice as leaving Troy and she knew it was killing Gabriella.

* * *

"Hey Annabel?" Anna asked as Anna, Jack, Troy, Annabel and Chad where having dinner, "Do you know how you got your name?" she asked as Troy was helping her eat her hamburger.

"I Know! I know!" Chad called in his head as Jack looked over at him remembering their conversation with Taylor.

"Yes," Annabel said, "I asked Mommy and she told me," Annabel said proudly, "I got Annabel because it's part of Daddy's Mommy, who is you name and part of Mommy's Mom's name," Annabel said.

"Anna and Isabelle," Troy said playing with his daughters curls. He remembered how Gabriella said she came up with a name but would never tell him.

"She said I got Vanessa because it's her middle name she loves it," Annabel said.

"How did you get the other middle name?" Jack asked.

"Because it's the colour of my eyes," Annabel said.

"But when babies are born aren't their eyes blue anyway?" Chad asked.

"Mommy said she knew mine would stay because there like my Daddy's," Annabel jumped into Troy's arms and looked into his eyes.

* * *

"Gabriella you have to do something," Estelle said still hugging Gabriella.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked pulling back from Estelle.

"Gabriella you still love Troy," Estelle said, "You never stopped and I know you never will," once hurting her say that Gabriella jumped up.

"No I don't!" She yelled.

"Gabby, look at what your wearing," Estelle said, She knew facing this would hurt Gabriella but it had to be done. Gabriella slowly looked done and what she had put on once they got home. She had Troy's Wildcat Basketball track suit on.

"Gabriella, please just," Estelle started but was cut off.

"You don't get it!" Gabriella screamed and ran out of the room, she ran past Isabelle and James who were on their way up stairs to find out what we going on.

"Mom, Dad," Estelle said coming down the stairs, "I think I may have pushed the 'you loving Troy' a little to far," Isabelle and James looked at their eldest Daughter sadly, "I'm sorry I didn't know she would get like this, Arrr everything was so simple when they were together," Estelle said falling on to the couch.

"We know," James said, "Isabelle call Anna and tell her Taylor is going to pick Annabel up tomorrow morning," James said.

"Should I tell them Gabriella ran out?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes," James and Estelle said.

"I was talking to Jack the other day and I think he said something about a spot Gabriella and Troy had maybe she could be there," James said.

"I'll ask if he can go see if she's there," Isabelle left to call Anna.

* * *

"How you get your name Daddy?" Annabel asked once they were all sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Well he got Troy because we got engaged there," Anna started, "He got David because my middle name Dianne starts with a D and so does David,"

"And he got Alexander because that's my middle name,"

"I love your name Dwaddy," Annabel said hugging Troy who hugged back, "Uncle Cwhad how you get your name?" Annabel asked turning in Troy's arms.

"I got named, Chadwick Corbin," Chad started but was cut off by Troy's laughing, Chad picked up pillow and chucked it at him but Troy court it, "Because my Dad's name is Corbin and my Mom's favorite guy out of her favorite movies name was Chadwick," Chad finished. Before anyone could say anything else the phone rang so Anna got up to get it coming back moments later.

"Troy that was Isabelle, she said Taylor is picking Annabel up at 6 to get ready," Troy nodded and said goodnight to everyone and took Annabel to bed.

"Why do I get the felling that's not all she said," Jack said once Troy was gone.

"Estelle tried to confront Gabriella about her feelings for Troy but Gabriella hit the roof and ran out," Jack, Chad and Anna where all quiet for a while.

"I know where she is," Jack said getting up and putting his shoes and coat on and grabbing his keys, "I'll be back latter," And with that Jack left.

* * *

"Jack please," Gabriella said knowing he was behind her, "Just say what ever you want," Gabriella had left her house hours ago but couldn't go home so she went to the one place she could think straight.

"Gabriella, please don't do this to him," Jack said sitting down next to her, "Sweet heart I know she's your daughter and that your moving on with you life but she's all Troy has left in his life,"

"What do you mean Jack?' Gabriella asked confused.

"Gabriella after what ever happened between the two of you back then," Jack started picking his word carefully, "It was if his life had ended, He lost the one thing that gave him a reason to live,"

"I couldn't have meant all that to him," Gabriella said trying not to cry.

"But you did," Jack stopped to think, "You still do, but now Annabel gave him back his life, you can't take her away," Jack said looking and Gabriella, "If you do you might as well kill him because that's what it will do,"

"Jack how did you know I would be up here?" Gabriella asked after a few moments.

"When Troy first stated working here if he didn't have class or something he was up here," Jack said, "So I kinda guessed this was your spot, to think, to spend time together, to get away from that jungle down there by coming up to this jungle,"

"Jack," Gabriella said after some time in silence, "What should I do?" she asked looking up at him with teary eyes. Jack looked down at the girl he knew was like a daughter to him, the girl that controlled his son's life, the girl that at that very moment was letting her life be in his hands.

"Just follow your heart," Jack said hugging her, "It will tell you what you really want and need,"

* * *

It was the big day, the big day a lot of people were dreading. Today was the wedding day. Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason all knew this was the day that brought the very end to the gang. Anna and Jack knew this was the end of all the hope they had left, Troy was never going to be the same after today and they knew they could do nothing to stop it from happening. James and Isabelle knew their baby girl was making the worse choice of her life. Estelle knew that Gabriella didn't really love Drew, she knew that the first second she saw Troy and Gabriella together that they would be the only people they could truly love. The one person everyone seemed to forget about was Annabel. She was waiting in the hall way just out side the room Gabriella, Estelle, Isabelle, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi were in. Annabel was waiting for Troy and no one could move her from her stop.

"Grandma!" She screamed once she saw Anna walk, well more like run into the church, "Grandma where's Dwaddy?" she asked looking up at her. Those eyes made mother hood so enjoyable but at the same time tiresome, the eyes that her baby has.

"He's not here yet sweetie," Anna said looking away, she knew where Troy was, well she didn't really know where he was all she has was a note but other then that she knew he wasn't there. Anna made her way into the dressing room where she saw Gabriella getting her make-up done.

"You look lovely darling," Anna said giving Gabriella a hug, Gabriella smiled and hugged back. Anna was just about to tell the girls that Troy had left when there was a loud bang on the door making everyone jump. Isabelle ran to the door and found Chad standing there.

"Come in Chad," She said letting him in.

"Gabstar you look stunning," He said giving her a hug, "Tay, Hun you left this in the car," he said handing her a necklace, "I was also wondering why Annabel is in the hallway practically jumping on," Chad stopped when he worked out what was missing, "Where is Troy?" he said calmly.

"We don't know," Anna said making everyone look at her, "Jack found a note this morning telling us he just couldn't come today because it would hurt to much," Gabriella turned away, "Im so sorry sweetie," Anna said walking over and hugging Gabriella.

"Don't be it's all my fault," Gabriella cried.

"No Gabstar its mine," Chad said making Sharpay strut over to him.

"What did you do?" She said poking him in the chest.

"I didn't convince him to come," Chad said. Everyone was silent trying to think of what to do next.

"I'll have to go tell her," Gabriella said getting up.

"No," Chad said, "You stay in here and finish getting ready I'll go tell her,"

"Are you sure?" Anna asked.

"Yea I think I can explain it to her so she under stands where Troy stands on this whole thing," Chad then left to the room.

* * *

"Uncle Cwhad!" Annabel giggled out as he picked her up and spun her around, "Where is Dwaddy?" Chad carried Annabel into the main church and said down on the front row sitting her on his lap.

"OK Annabel, what Im about to tell you, you have to listen very carefully ok?" Chad said, Annabel nodded and Chad went on, "OK you know how your Daddy loves your Mommy more then anything?" He asked.

"Yes, he always tells me he does," Annabel said.

"Well he loves you just a tinny bit lest and I mean as much as I love my hair less then I love Aunty Taylor," Annabel giggled, "Being here today meant so much to your Daddy, he wanted to be here for you but," Chad got cut off by Annabel starting to cry.

"Why isn't he here?" She asked.

"The love he has for your Mommy is hurting him and if he came today it would kill him," Chad said hugging her closer to him, "Im sorry sweetie," Estelle who had been standing only a few feet away walked over and gave Annabel her teddy that Troy had given her. Chad got up and walked out carrying Annabel with Estelle. The two of them didn't see Gabriella in the very back right corner in tears. Gabriella walked up to the very front of the church and fell to her knees.

"Why?" she cried out, "Why did this have to happen? Why does this all have to be so hard?" Gabriella looked up, "Dear heavenly father, please give me strength, please help me make the right choice in Jesus name Amen," Gabriella slowly walked back to her ready room but just as she was about to turn the corner she hared someone talking.

"As soon as she says I do she'll be mine and there will be nothing that Troy can do to get her back or protect ether of them," Gabriella covered her mouth to stop the gasp leave her mouth. She turned and ran into her room and finished getting ready going over and over what she just hared.

* * *

The start of the wedding was beautiful. Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Estelle all wore light pink knee length holster necked dresses. Annabel walked down in a little pink summer dress that matched her eyes, but her eyes were still red and puff from crying. James walked Gabriella done the aisle, but to Gabriella it didn't seem right. Her Baby girl should be in tears, her best friends should have fake smiles, Her parents and sister and the people who were second parents to her shouldn't look sad, her dress wasn't her dream dress, the man at the end of the aisle wasn't the man she always dreamed was going to be standing there and this is what hurt the most. THEIR family and friends weren't going to be happy, THEIR baby girl wasn't going to stop crying, Her dress wasn't going to be her dream dress and the man awaiting her was never going to be Troy David Alexander Bolton the man of her dreams, the father of her baby, her one true love.

"If anybody here objects to the marriage of these two people, speech now or forever hold your piece," the priest said. Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi and Jason all looked at each other. They wanted to but she was their friend and didn't know how to say it so it in case it hurt her. James, Isabelle, Estelle, Anna and Jack all looked at each other, they knew Gabriella had given her whole heart to Troy a long time ago and if she married Drew it would kill her. They also knew it would kill Troy and Annabel if they had to be separated. Gabriella looked around at her friends and family then down at her little girl. Annabel's eyes where a cloudy crystal blue but red and puff because of all the crying she did when Chad explained why Troy didn't come. Gabriella wish he did come because would have gotten to see what she was about to do.

"I DO!" yelled Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason James, Isabelle, Estelle, Anna, Jack AND Gabriella. Everyone was shocked but not at the amount of people that objected but by the fact Gabriella yelled it the loudest.

"Gabriella?" Drew asked in shock.

"Im sorry Drew,' she started, "I tried to trick myself and tell myself I loved you but in all honesty I love someone else and he has my heart," Gabriella said taking her ring off, "I can't marry you because it will kill me and it would slaughter him because Im the one who he gave his heart to," Gabriella gave him back the ring.

"NO!" Drew yelled, "Your fucking marrying me now!" He yelled grabbing her arm. Chad, Zeke, Jason, Ryan as well as James and Jack jumped up.

"Let go of me Drew," Gabriella said trying to pull away from him.

"NO!" He yelled again pulling her over to the priest, "You Fucken marrying me now because I wont let that Ass hole get you!" He yelled not letting go. Gabriella started to cry because of the pain he was inflicting on her. Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan quickly made their way up to the alter and pull her away from him.

"Oh go on then Chad," Drew said sizing up to Chad, "Come on hit me,"

"As much as I would love to," Chad said staying in place, "You're not my fight,"

"Oh and you think that pussy can beat me?" Drew asked.

"As I remember he did punch you out," Chad said.

"And when he finds out what you did to Gabriella," Jason started, "You'll be in big trouble,"

"Oh Im so worried," Drew said acting scared, "Big bad Bolton's going to get me oooooo," Drew started to laugh. But he suddenly stopped when four hands collided with his face. Estelle Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi then turned to the priest.

"Forgive us father," They said and walked back over behind Gabriella.

"Gabriella get over here now!" Drew yelled, "Get over here and marry me now!"

"NO!" She screamed, "Im sick of you telling me what to do," She yelled walking over to him, "I met you after I made so many stupid mistakes and you have become one of them," she said stopping in front of him, "I could, can and will only love Troy David Alexander Bolton," Gabriella said with her head held high.

"Fine, have it your way you little slut," Drew said then left. Gabriella walked over to Annabel and picked her up.

"Sweetie, where would Daddy be?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"On the roof," Annabel said.

"The roof?" Gabriella asked her self, "My baby, No OUR baby is very smart,"

"Gabstar," Chad said walking up to her, "You'll be needing these," Chad handed her the keys to his car. Gabriella gave Annabel to Taylor and took the keys off Chad giving him a quick hug then running out of the church. Gabriella got in Chad's car and drove as fast as she could. Once she got the East High she got out of the car and ran as fast as she could through the halls till she got to the one place she had to be.

* * *

"Hey wildcat," Gabriella said one she reached the roof top garden.

"What are doing here?" Troy asked not looking at her, "Come to shove your wedding ring my face or the adoption papers?"

"Troy no" Gabriella said

"Well what ever the reason just leave me alone," Troy said, "Or just do both of us a favor and kill me," Troy finished in all most a whisper.

"Why didn't you keep playing?" Gabriella asked after a long silence.

"I lost my lucky charm," Troy said not looking at her still.

"Troy you played with out me before," Gabriella said.

"Don't you think I know that!" Troy yelled looking at her, "But back then, before I knew you, Basketball was my life, my one true love," Troy said getting up and standing in front of her, "But when you came, you made me see so many other things, things that showed me there was more to life then just playing ball and singing to a shower head," Gabriella looked down, Troy made her look up at him and pushed the stray curl behind her ear, "You, and you alone became my true love," Troy said in the clam and sweet voice he always talked to her in while they were alone.

* * *

Ok there you go this well worked out alot of things. Im so sorry you had to wait so long. Well please please please please tell me what you think and please review

Love M xox


	16. Not a good Idea

**_Hey guys_**

**_Ok yes you may kill me. I can not type how sorry I am that I haven't put this up sooner. I could I say that I went away, had assignments, had tests and heaps of homework, Which I did but I think in stead of reading so many Fanfictions in my spare time I should start writing more. Once again Im sorry and I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"But I guess that doesn't matter anymore," Troy said keeping eye contacted with Gabriella. After staying in the same position for a few moments tears started to flow freely from Troy's eyes. Gabriella reached up and whipped his tears that where making their way down his cheeks, Gabriella let her left hand rest on Troy's cheek. He lent into her hand and closed his eyes. Gabriella now had tears building up in her eyes, this is not how she wanted to be standing in front of the love of her life, wearing the wedding dress she was only hours ago going to wear to her wedding to another man who very soon was going to end up with a nice black eye when she told Troy. After Troy snuggled into the warmth of her hand that he missed so much, his entire body froze and his eye's snapped open. Gabriella could feel the butterflies building up in her stomach just from seeing Troy's eye's being so crystal blue, a blue she had not seen in years. Troy kept his eyes locked on Gabriella's as he slowly reached up and softly grabbed the hand that was resting on his cheek. Troy held her hand up and for the first time stopped looking at her eye's and down to her hand. Gabriella saw the long lost sparkle return to Troy's eye's after he lightly rubbed his thumb over where the ring used to sit on her finger. Troy looked up and locked eyes with Gabriella once more.

"Why?" was all he asked, Gabriella knew what he meant with out having to ask.

"He was just yet another mistake I made that added to the long list I already had, Gabriella said, "Which all started with leaving you," Gabriella started to cry uncontrollably, Troy picked her up and walked them other to the bench and sat down with her on his lap. After a long time of calming her down she finally looked up at Troy.

"I should have listened to you," Troy gave her a puzzled look, "He was only out to get us away from you, he treats Annabel like rubbish something you would never do," tears started to well up in Gabriella's eye's. Troy started to rub her arm to try and sooth her but Gabriella jumped from the sudden pain in her arm. Gabriella tried not to let Troy see but he already did.

"Ella?" Troy asked, "Why did you jump?" All Gabriella did was hide her head in the crock of his neck. Troy moved Gabriella so he could see her arm.

"Who the hell did this?" Troy asked anger building up in his voice; Gabriella knew this was not going to end well.

"Drew," She whispered but it was loud enough for Troy to hear. Troy's breath started to get strong and raged, something that only happened when he was about to snap, which only meant one thing. Someone had hurt Gabriella in some way, shape or form.

"Did that ass hole ever lay a hand on Annabel?" Troy asked angrily.

"NO!" Gabriella said with a gasp, "He tried once but I got in the way, he wasn't going to hurt my..Our Baby," Gabriella said softly know Troy was at breaking point seeing as his grip on her had tightened.

"How did you get here?" Troy asked through gritted teeth, picking up Gabriella and carrying her down the stairs.

"Chad gave me his car," Gabriella whispered, all the pain and sadness she had been through was taking its toll on her but being in Troy's arms made her feel like she was safe and could finally let them out knowing he wasn't going to let go.

"Ok, Hold on!" Troy exclaimed coming to a holt, "Where is Annabel?"

"I left her with Taylor," Gabriella said looking up at him.

"Ok now where is Taylor?" Troy asked softly. He had his Gabriella back but now all he wanted was their baby girl.

"She's," Gabriella froze and tinted her grip on Troy, "Get to the Church now!" She yelled.

Troy didn't ask anymore questions, he just ran to his car and put Gabriella in the front seat then jumped into the driver's seat. Troy drove as fast as he could to the church.

* * *

"Why are we still here?" Jason asked Chad who just shrugged.

"She's not going to leave Annabel here," Sharpay said.

"And I'm not going to walk out that door with Annabel in my arms," Taylor said, "Do you want to list all the things not only Gabriella would but what Troy would do if they didn't know where she is?"

"Ummmmmmm," Jason said thinking.

"Jas, that was a rhetorical question," Zeke said.

"What makes you all think she's gone to him," Drew said. Chad, Zeke, Ryan and Jason made a protective line around the girls and just looked at Drew like he was stupid.

"The question you should be asking is, How long should I wait till Troy gets here and bashes you to a pulp," Chad said

"Chad, Chad, Chad I can take anything that idiot brings on," Drew said getting into Chad's face.

"Drew I think you under estimate the power and strength Troy has," Zeke said.

"Ummm No I don't baker boy," Drew said to Zeke.

"Drew you have fiscally, mentally and emotionally hurt the one thing that keeps Troy's world moving," Jason started making everyone look at him, "You think you can just come in here and ruin everything well guess again, you hurt HIS Gabriella and I'm pretty darn sure you tried to hurt Annabel," when Jason said this Annabel held onto Taylor more, while Sharpay and Kelsi moved in closer to Taylor, "Once Troy finds out which by the speed that Gabriella ran out of here she has gone straight to him so I would really think about what Chad said," Jason finished.

"No I don't think so, and who would have ever thought dumb little Jason Cross worked something out," Drew said. "Now come on Chad I know you wanna fight me,"

"I would love to but its not my place," Chad Said calmly.

"Oh you know you want to Chad, do it now before Gabriella comes back begging me to take her back," Drew said.

* * *

Before another word could be said the doors to the church follow open, in the door way stood a very angry Troy with Gabriella gripping on to his hand. Troy strutted up the aisle toward Drew, Gabriella didn't let go of Troy's hand. Once Annabel saw Troy and Gabriella she got out of Taylor's hold and ran toward them but Jason stoped her, he knew the look in Troy's eyes and it wasn't good. Jason picked her up and took her back to Taylor.

"Oh look you brought her back to where she belongs," Drew said reaching out for Gabriella.

"DON'T!" Troy yelled silencing Drew and making him jump, "Don't you even think about putting you hands any where near her," Troy demanded.

"Oh what are you going to do Troy," Drew asked.

"DADDY! MOMMY!" Annabel cried making Troy freeze. Troy slowly looked at Gabriella. Troy could tell she was torn between running to their daughter and staying next to him.

"Ella go, she needs you," Troy said giving her a slight push.

"She needs you too, Gabriella said not wanting to let go of him and slowly letting tears fall from her eyes, "I need you," Troy pulled Gabriella into him and kissed her forehead. Troy then slowly let go of Gabriella.

"Oh how lovely," Drew said while clapping, "Now come to me Gabriella and you darling Troy here won't get hurt," Drew said holding his hand out.

"Gabriella go to Annabel now," Troy said giving her one more little push away from him and in the direction of Annabel. Gabriella slowly backed away from Troy then turned and ran to Annabel picking her up and spinning her around.

"That wasn't a good idea Bolton," Drew said angrily and taking a step toward Troy.

"No what you did wasn't a good idea, you laid your grimy hands on Gabriella more then once and tried to hurt my baby girl," Troy said through gritted teeth.

"Oh so what are you going to do Troy huh? Mr big shot?" Drew said shaping up to Troy, "I bet you can't handle this," Drew went to punch Troy but dodged his fist. Seeing what was going on Gabriella hid Annabel's eyes so she wouldn't see. It didn't take long for Troy and Drew to get into a full out punching match. With troy landing every one of his punches while Drew only got a few. Troy hared Annabel whimper so he turned his head to see if she was ok. He saw that she had her head in the crock of Gabriella's neck and Gabriella was stroking her back. Drew saw that Troy wasn't looking so he swung back.

"TROY!" Gabriella screamed seeing what Drew was doing. Troy turned his head back just in time to meet Drew's fist. The force nocked Troy over.

"Finally, now you are mine and well that little brat," Drew said going toward Gabriella and Annabel.

"No they aren't," Troy said pulling him back, "They are mine and I am there's so get the dam fucken message," Troy pulled back his fist and hit Drew, nocking him down. Drew's brothers ran up and grabbed him and pulled him out of the church.

"I'm so very sorry," Troy apologized to the priest. Troy then ran over to Gabriella and Annabel. He took Annabel out of Gabriella's arms and held her to his chest and slowly rocked her trying to get her to stop crying. Gabriella sat down on the steps of the alter and Troy followed suit. He pulled Gabriella into him and they both started to sing to her.

The gang all looked at each other and smiled, so did Estelle, James, Isabelle, Jack and Anna, they where all thinking the same thing. This is how it was meant to be.

* * *

**_Hey guys_**

**_I have been thinking this might be the last chapter but I kinda have a feeling it's not quit got that finished feeling. So please tell me what you think._**

**_Please review_**

**_Love M xoxox_**

* * *


End file.
